


I'll (try to) Save You

by HammCheddr



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AWFUL HUMANS, Cutting, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Feels, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Sex, Gang Rape, Gross, Ham - Freeform, Hurt, Kinda, Lol I didn't try on the character tags, M/M, Mpreg, Nah she soft as hell, Non Consensual, Oh look, Poor Sans, R, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Is Badass, Reader ain't frisk, Reader is fem - Freeform, Rude People, Scars, Self Harm, SlaveTale, ecto everything, ecto tongue, humans just fuck monsters whenever, im sorryyyy, non con blowjobs, not sure if imma continue this, parasite baby?, porn~, pussy licking, rape!!, rattle rattle, s triggers, sorry - Freeform, tgs will be updated later, unwanted baby, who is it?, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HammCheddr/pseuds/HammCheddr
Summary: GUYS IMMA TRY AND FINISH THIS !!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aye yeet yeet ska skeet I'm back bitches. 
> 
> Lol Idk about the plot with his one. But I tried. The first chapter might be bad, bc it doesn't explain anything YET. So please give dis a shot, I'm trying. Tell me if I should continue or not bc honestly I don't know.
> 
> Tbh this first chapter is like a 'meet the plot!' And 'well howdy doo there partner! There's a plot in my boot!' And yea. I honestly was gonna wait to post this but whatevers.

You stared down at your bowl of microwave Thai noodles. You practically lived off the stuff. You knew something was missing… But what? It seemed like everything was there, except one thing… You frantically search through the cabinets, tearing through spices and sauces.  
Nothing.  
You open the fridge when Boom. There it is.

SIrACHA SAUCE~

You basically squeal in delight and grasp the bottle so you can untwist the cap. You practically soak your noodles with the spicy condiment. It was expected from you. You were a spicy food enthusiast. Grabbing your fork you make your way to the tv room where you plop down on the couch, ignoring your tangly hair that got in your eyes.

I’ll do it later.

It was practically your catchphrase. The tv was turned on already, showing it was the news channel. Sighing, you reach for the remote. Your hand moves to the left where it usually is, but when you don't find it, you almost drop your noodles.

Shit.

Looking around without actually getting up, you spot it over in the corner of the room.

All the way across the room.

So. So. Far.

Meh I'll do it later.

You decide the news is the best you got, so you begin digging into your noodles. It was showing a story about a man protesting about monsters and being able to marry humans. What's the big deal about that? So what if someone is sexually attracted to a magical being that used to be underground? It was just plain stupid.

Halfway through the your 5th bite, a sudden crash jolts you from your Thai food trance.

The fuck?

You, reluctantly, put your meal down, making your way to the door. You stop midway because you were still in your bra and sweatpants, and don't even get started on the hair, but you shrugged it off.

S’not like I'm nude or anything

You opened the door, looking around for any evidence of anything at all, but find nothing. Shrugging, you begin to make your way back to your delicious bowl of food when a yell and a shriek stop you. Turning your head in the directing of the noise, you see that indeed, a front door is broken on one of the houses. A desperate cry that makes your chest hurt finally pulls you out of your trance and race to get a shirt and some sort of weapon.

A simple blue tee was the perfect solution to the first step, but now the second part.

Where the fuck do I get some kind of non lethal weapon?

Knives were a no. Blood was always your… Ahem, trigger. You rushed into the closet, searching for something when AHA!

Your field hockey stick! It was perfect! Grabbing it, you gave it a test swing, then launched yourself out the door. Slipping on old sneakers you sprinted to the house where occasional noises could be heard. You ran to the front door then stopped.

Were there a lot of people in there?

You stared a bit longer before deciding that either way, you were going to help the poor soul stuck inside. You ran up the stairs that led to three bedrooms. The first was empty, the second had a, very fashionable, race car bed. The last one… Oh God. The door was slightly ajar, which made it easier to be quiet. You tiptoed over, being mindful of creaks in the floor, when you were right in front of the door.

Inside, you saw three men. One was short, and a little chubby. The other two, being about your size, were a bit leaner, but still plump. You hesitantly creeped in, ignoring what the three men were doing, and looked beyond them. The sight made your heart twist in agony. Oh lord…

A probably slightly shorter skeleton monster was seated in the middle of the three men. Oh… Oh god… He was… Naked. Poor thing was shivering and had tears endlessly streaming down his face. Small whimpers made its way out the monsters mouth. His hands were tied together, rather tightly. His breathing was heavy, and you saw his rib cage go up and down in time with his breathing. A blindfold covered his eyes, and by the looks of it he had small nicks and scratches on his spine and ribs, but the rest of his body was covered by his legs.

Grasping your field hockey stick tightly, you go to hopefully knock the biggest of the three out, the one to the far right. Hopefully all the years of working out your arms pays off. After all, you had the best drive on the field in… Middle school maybe? Shrugging off the thought, you wake your way toward the men. You stood directly behind him, stick raised high. You swiftly bring the stick down, landing right in the center of the mans head.

*Crack*

You knew he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. He was still visibly breathing, which was a good sign. The other two had taken notice and looked pissed.

The shortest one ran away as soon as he was spotted.

Coward.

The taller of the two grabbed a knife from his pocket and began mindlessly swinging it back and forth. You got cut on your lower torso and upper arm, but other than that, you were fine. You ducked from his punch, and swung the ‘weapon’ onto his left leg, earning you a shriek and a cry of pain from the man. You smirked, feeling a newfound strength. You hit him once on the back for good measure, then proceeded your attention to the monster in the room.

His crying had stopped, but it was replaced by whimpers of fear and vigorous shavings of his skull. You decided removing the blindfold was the smart thing to do, so he knew what had just happened. Turning back, you saw the second tallest man with the knife, and plucked it from his hands. You cut off the piece of cloth on the skeletons skull, earning a flinch at the sudden contact.

His eyes were dark and hollow. Oh dear, he was creepy. He still had his wrists tied together, but other than that he was free of restraints.

You grasped his delicate bones in your hands, and sliced easily through the rope. Singing to yourself, you turn to hopefully find some clothes for the poor thing. You searched the drawers, and found several identical white shirts with faded stains, black gym shorts and multiple sweatshirts of various colors.

You picked one of the shirts and shorts, then thought about which sweatshirt to use. It was a little chilly, so you took a heavier looking one that was a pale green. You turned and placed the clothes in front of the skeleton. You saw he was looking at something in the corner of the room. You made your way over, and found a pile of clothes.

His clothes. He seemed to want something from the pile, so you looked through. Every piece of clothing was the same as what you were holding except a blue fur-trimmed hoodie.

That must be what he wants, right? Grasping the worn out jacket, you walk back over to the skelly. He was shivering, but the tears had lessened. You crouched in front of him, and placed the shorts and jacket down, and holding the shirt out to him.

He made no movement to take it, so you proceeded on dressing him yourself. Getting the shorts on was a little difficult, but otherwise everything was okay. He seemed very slightly more relaxed, so you mentally patted yourself on the back for that.

You held your hand out so he could take it, but he just stared straight ahead. You sighed, and picked up the lil skew bridal style. He tensed in your arms, but seemingly gave up and fell limp in your embrace.

 _There is a lot of work to do._


	2. A 'friendly' meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans go to a bar. A creepy man makes a rather tempting offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet heres another chapter.
> 
> Dont expect regular updates, but yea :/

What those three men did wasn't exactly….

 

Against the law.  _ Shockingly  _ monsters weren't considered citizens, let alone people. It was disgusting, but people seemed to enjoy it. Humans liked the feel of having creatures beneath them(literally and figuratively). And  _ OF COURSE _ the violence levels have balanced out a little bit, which meant monsters would probably not have basic rights for awhile. 

 

You stared at the small monster sleeping soundly next to you on the couch. He must've fell asleep in your arms while you were carrying him. Sighing, you stood up to get some water for the little guy. At least, you were pretty sure it was a guy.

 

You were in the kitchen, reading a newspaper, searching for a job to replace the job you had at the pet store. Who knew you could get fired for letting the birds out so they could fly around for a bit. Huh. Going back to scanning the articles, you would highlight whatever stood out to you.

 

You stayed like that for awhile, deciding once the monster was awake you'd get him some water. Besides, who likes to drink room temperature water?

……………………………………..

……………………..

………………………………………………

…………………………..

…………..hmmm….

 

What could those men possibly have been doing? Especially to such a small skeleton! Were they-? Was that why he was naked? How long was he like that?! Oh god… You thought you were going to be sick.

 

Gripping your stomach, you made your way to the bathroom, and gripped either side of the toilet. You were shaking quite violently, and wondered why this so suddenly happened. You usually didn’t get sick so easily. You dry heaved a few times, but nothing came out.

 

After your nausea wave settled, you went to get a glass of water for yourself. Your Thai noodles were long forgotten, so you simply throw them in the trash so they don't get gross. You chug the water down in one gulp, being grateful for the cold liquid on your throat. 

 

Making your way back into the living room, you saw your little friend(?) was awake. 

 

“H-hey bud, you alright?” You murmured to him. He jumped back at your voice, and pushed himself into the corner of the couch. “Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't…” You shook your head. He wouldn't trust you after you basically kidnapping him from a bunch of creepy ass men. 

 

The skeleton visually relaxed when you took a step back, giving him some space. 

 

“So, erm, what’s your name? My name is ______, but most people just call me Seraphine. Long story, it involved a lot of fire.” You shrugged. Seraphine meant ‘burning fire’ in Isreal, named after on of your closests friends, Cadence.

 

~Flashback(lol not rly)~

It was just a regular night with your friends, roasting s'mores, when  _ of course,  _ a piece of ash caught onto your hair,  and long story short, you were a living, breathing, campfire. It was awful. 

~End~

 

The smol skel nodded, and you released a breath you didn't realize you were holding. Thank god, he knew what you were saying. His eye sockets were still blank, but weren't as… Cold? Hard?  _ Creepy?  _ Yeah. Something like that. 

 

“Uh… I didn't… Catch your name?” You felt bad for pushing, but you needed to know if he was going to be staying at your house for lord knows how long.

 

“s-sans..” He quietly whispered. His voice was scratchy, but by the sound of it, it was low. 

 

“Sans? That's a nice name! Like the font, right?” He nodded, never meeting your gaze. Probably avoiding it. “So, are you hungry? I have leftovers, or maybe chips? Do like Thai food? I have noodles! Or uh, cereal? Or a granola bar? Oh! I also have ice cream!” You were listing practically everything in the pantry and fridge you had. 

 

“Or! We could go out and get something? There's a bar downtown that seemed nice. Or uh-” you realized you were rambling. Sans looked over whelmed. Oops. Bad habit. But he seemed to bright up (slightly) at the idea of going to the bar. 

 

“Okay bar it is.” You grabbed your coat, phone, and slipped on leggings instead of your purple sweatpants. You walked over to the monster, and held out your hand, inviting him to take it.  _ Very slowly _ , he took it in his. His phalanges were… Warm. And a lot softer than regular bones. What? You eat a lot of chicken wings…

 

The bar was close enough to be in walking distance, so you slipped your boots on, but stopped before you could go out the door. Sans didn't have any shoes. Looking around frantically, you made your way to the closet. You reluctantly dropped his hand, and searched through piles of junk and trash. You found an old pair of white and black adidas, that seemed like they would fit. 

 

Sans seemed to like the shoes, so you finally got going. 

 

Opening the door, you felt a rather chilly gust of wind hit your face, and you shivered. Ugh, winter was coming up soon. 

 

You didn't like going through the city too much. It scared you. Humans would come down here to find lone monsters and… Rape them. It was awful. Revolting. How could our world get to this? So.. Animalistic. As soon as monsters came up from underground, pure chaos erupted. People went broke, looted stores, mugged others and kidnapped monsters. Shaking your head, you pulled sans closer to you.  _ No one  _ was touching him. 

 

You heard moans, screams, and muffled cries from a number of alleyways. You shivered, and tried to avoid them. Sans seemed to flinch whenever you would pass one, and you jumped as well when you'd come across a particularly loud.. Couple. You wished you could do what you did with Sans for the other poor monsters who were being sexually abused. 

 

You turned to sans, and noticed how he wasn't really  _ small.  _ He was actually up to your shoulders. Huh. Never noticed that. His eye sockets had… Whoa what?! They had little lights in them! He wasn't creepy anymore! You smiled to yourself, secretly high fiving yourself. He just needed a little push…

 

….

 

Or a little food.

  
  
  
  


You finally arrived at the bar. It looked nice enough. You opened the doors and were met with a warm burst of air. You stood still for a few seconds, relishing in the warmth of the resturant. It felt comforting.

 

You stepped inside, and smiled brightly at the waitress. She led the two of you inside, and you picked a booth next to a window. You hummed cheefully, playing with your napkin from time to time. 

 

“Sooooo… uh, do you mind telling me what you were doin’ back there in that house with those men?” Gosh darnit why would you bring that up. You mentally slapped yourself.

 

Sans shrugged. He looked away, and stared at the window. Silence. You yourself hated silence. It made you think. And thinking always brought you to those…  _ days.  _ You took a deep breath, and nodded in understanding.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t’ve brought it up. It was pretty rude of me…

 

………….

 

…..

 

………….

 

Sorry”. 

 

You once again, mentally slapped yourself.

  
  


You had just ordered a water for each of you, when a man suddenly walked over to the two of you, looking rather suspicious.

 

“You rentin’ ‘im out or is he free?” He asked gruffly. You stared at him.

 

“What the fuck do you mean?” You retorted. He looked taken back. And for a second, he looked nervous, but simply chuckled it off.

 

“The hell you think I mean, Doll? The skeleton, you renting ‘im out for the nights? I’ll pay ya, return ‘im in the morning good as new.” Sans began slightly trembling, a pleading look on his skeletal face. His white pin pricks had gotten slightly larger, moving back and forth between you and the creepy man.

 

“Get your nasty ass away from here! I don’t want your g-ddamn money!!” His frown fell, and turned into a grimace. 

 

“Now lookie here m’am, I don’t see the problem ‘ere. I’m simply askin’ yous a question, and you’re bein’ rude about it. Fine, I won’t ask for ‘im, but listen here.” He grabbed the collar of your shirt, pulling you mere inches from his face. Yuck, he smelled awful. “You ‘aven’t seen the lat of me.” He roughly shoved you away, turning back to give you a hard glare, then walked out of the bar.

 

You stared at the door for a few seconds longer, slightly expecting him to come back, but he didn’t. You shook your head, and turned your attention to Sans. He looked terrified. Beads of sweat formed at the side of his skull, and he was shaking vigerously. 

 

“Don’t worry Sans. No one’s gonna lay a hand on you.” You said. He visibly relaxed, but still looked tense. Sighing, you grabbed the menu, searching for something to eat.

  
_ A burger would be nice. _

 

Next chapter:  ** ~~Rape/Non Con, Accidental Rent, Explanation (brief) of whats going on.~~**


	3. 'Training'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seraphine finds out what 'training' really means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WIGGIDY WIGGIDY WHATS UP MA DUDES!
> 
> Okie so this chapter is purely awful. I felt sick after writing this, and no it's not my best work, but I felt like it wouldn't be 'SlaveTale' worthy without some rape :'D
> 
> Anyway , I'm sorry I wrote this but I was having this idea for awhile, and It kept popping into my mind while I was practicing field hockey, so yea. 
> 
> WARNINGS: Rape, abuse, gross shit.

You lived in a city that was practically magic-proof. Once humans captured monsters, monitors and censors were put up around the city. Everywhere. They sensed magic souls, but it wouldn't harm the monster if it was at peace. If it feels even a slight tremor of DEF or ATK magic, it goes off, which causes terrible pain within the monster’s soul. Sometimes, the censors would act up, and even go as far as dust the monster that was using its magic. It's amazing, yet terrifying what science can do.

The walk home was silent. Completely, utterly silent, except for the alleyways where…the unspeakable was happening. Sans’ hand was still interlocked with yours, as if he was afraid to let go. Dinner was a bust. After the encounter with that man, you weren't all that hungry. You only ate 7 of the usual 15 wings you had.

Eh, you could lose the weight though.

 

Once inside your house, you took a giant breath. The familiar smell comforted you in a way, which finally made your shoulders relax. You let go of Sans’ hand, letting it drop limply by his side.

Plopping yourself on the couch, you grabbed the controller, and decided a movie would be perfect right now. Sans made his way over to you and the couch as you were flipping through Netflix. Instead of sitting next to you, he sat on the ground, his spine resting on the couch.

You were going to tell him to join you on the couch, when a loud knock was overheard. You reluctantly got up, and opened the door. You were greeted by a woman with a tight skirt and blazer, both were colored a navy blue. On top of her white frilly blouse, she wore an orange tie.

“Why hello there! You are ______, correct?” She asked. You nodded your head. “Splendid! Well, my name is Malena Hambona, but you may call me Mal for short.”

“What do you want.” You asked, raising a brow.

“Oh! Oh dear, that seemed rude, coming up to your door out of the blue.”

“Listen, I don't want any Girl Scout cookies if that's what you're asking me.” You answered curtly.

“Why of course not! I am simply here from a rumor that you have a,” she checked a green notepad, “Skeleton staying at your house?” You were about to answer when she interrupted you, “And, it is not from an auction, correct?”

“Um, no… He's not.” You looked back at Sans, who was now intently listening.

“Well! Because you own a non-auctioned monster, I was wondering if you'd like him to be ‘trained?” She tapped her notepad with a navy blue pen that matched her outfit. Something bothered you about the way she said ‘trained’. “And trust me, you'll want me to do this.” She said.

Training? Since when was that a thing? You never heard of it, but she seemed… Serious enough?

“Uh… How much is this going to cost me?” You were low on money, really low. You may have to resort to another… Strategy.

“Oh! Well, the organization I work with ‘pays’ you. You… Should already know that, _____.”

You should? God, you were a mess. You were going to say something else when she gave you a check for.. Oh god, $250?!

“Why are you paying me this much?!” You practically yelled. She smiled, and by the looks of it, you were probably going to let her have Sans for training. Whatever that was.

“Okay! So here's my address! Pick him up tomorrow morning at 9 am, or if of course… You want ‘special’ training.”

“Um, no thanks. He's already pretty smart anyways.” You turned to Sans, who now had tears running down his cheekbones. You skidded to a halt, and stared for a moment. Why was he crying?!

“Sans! Sans are you alright? You don't need to cry! This nice lady is just going to give you a few lessons.” You rubbed his back soothingly, but he quickly jumped out of your grasp. He was shaking his head, and mumbling incoherent words to himself.

“I don't know what has gotten into him.” You sighed. What was the big deal? Training couldn't be that bad if it gave you money. You walked over to him, picked him up from under his arms, earning you a scream, a few shoves with is arms, and gave him to Mal.

“Don't worry! He’ll be good as new in the morning!” And with that, she walked away. Now that you were alone, you plopped back onto the couch, thinking of ways to spend your newly found money.

Netflix had no good movies whatsoever. Literally! They were awful! So, you flicked through random channels, when the News channel popped up again. You were about to pass through it, when the headline ‘Strange woman caught on camera raping a monster!” Caught your attention. Settling back into your lumpy couch, you watched as a blonde woman explained the happenings.

“A woman, whose identity is still unknown, has been choosing select monsters, and performing the illegal crime of renting them out. Renting them out could lead to unwanted pregnancies, in which an abortion is not possible or mental defects, as the person can do whatever they want to the monster. The woman is paying money to others, claiming she is simply ‘training’ them. News had spread that this woman has been tricking others, just for her sexual desires. Word has gone around, and most owners know not to trust someone that uses the term ‘training’, but others who are recent owners, have accidentally rented out monsters. And, again, most monsters also know about ‘training’, so please, If it shows any sign of distress towards someone, do not let it go with the person that is willing to pay you cash. I repeat liste-”

You were sprinting down your sidewalk, ignoring your car. It would take too long to start it up. Time was not on your side today.

Sans: Mal locked the door behind her, and turned to face the terrified monster in front of her.

“Shhhh… Don't cry. I'm not going to hurt you too bad.” She smirked and took off her skirt, blouse and blazer, leaving her in her underwear. She attached a collar to Sans’ neck and a leash, and tugged him over to a couch. She sat down, spread her legs and let out the command,

“Pleasure me.”

You: You raced through the houses, occasionally checking the small piece of paper to make sure you were headed the right direction.

Sans: He crawled his way over to the woman, and knelt in front of her. He knew how this stuff went. He's practically used to it after staying in the house with those men for so long. Obey and you survive.

He let his tears fall down his face, as he let out a few choked sobs. He hated this so so much. He pulled off the woman's underwear, exposing her heat.

You: you were frustrated. Anger swelled within you. How could you be so stupid?! That woman looked so suspicious, and you had a feeling… UGH TrUST YOUR FUCKING GUT NEXT TIME

You mentally slapped yourself.

Sans: He formed his tongue, and shakily approached Mal’s pussy. He stopped in front of it, sobbing and hiccuping, until Mal got impatient and shoved Sans into herself. She moaned loudly and rubbed herself on Sans’ nasal cavity. He continued to cry.

“Stick your fucking tongue out or I’ll cut It off myself.”

You: 849 Ford St…. 849 Ford St… 84- 849FORD ST THERE IT FUCKIng IS!!!

Sans: She tasted awful. Sour almost. She moved Sans’ skull away from her, then shoved him forward, using his long tongue as a dildo. She practically cried in pleasure. She stopped when his blue muscle was still inside, her clit up against his bone, and grinded into his face. Tears mixed with other body fluids wasn't a good combination. Pretty gross actually.

You: The door was open. Score! You jumped inside, looked around, and heard… Oh god… moans from the room across from you. You quietly made your way over, checking the lock. Fuck. This door was locked. Looking around, you decided, screw it my body's good enough, and sprinted toward the door.

Sans: “F-fuck! Oh god, o-oh yes~ I-I'm gonna… I’M GONNA C-”

*CRASH* you smashed into the door. You looked around, a bit dizzy from he impact, and saw Sans kneeling between her legs.

“AAAAARGH!” You yelled and dove into Mal. SHe screamed, while Sans jumped back.

“IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU YOU BITCH!” You punched rapidly at her face, over and over. It was addicting. Inflicting pain on others.

Mal’s face had blood endlessly streaming down it, most likely from her now broken nose. You sighed contently, and turned to see a skeleton coated with so many different fluids and oh god you almost started crying yourself.

“O-oh my god, Sans I'm.. I'm so so sorry.” You jumped off the couch, leaving the unconscious woman behind. “I was so stupid, and so caught up with money and- oh god!” Tears now made their way out of their eyes. God you were such a softie. You were crying for a monster you barely knew.

Sans looked taken back from your reaction, but sighed deeply. He wiped the tears off of your face with his thumb, and gave you a very fake smile.

“..thanks…” he murmured. That was the first ‘thank you’ you’d heard from him. Now, you were crying tears of joy.

_You had a genuine smile._

 

**Next chapter: ~~Recovery from rape, feels, and a new relationship begins. Plus, trust.~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry


	4. You. Were. Raped.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the two characters get kinda deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie so this chapter isn't as long as usual but yea. idk I tried my best.
> 
> ALSO!!!!!! IMPORTANT! some people didn't really like last chapter, but I'm sorry, it needed to be done. Seraphim is going through trial and error, and learning about her mistakes. SHe is a bit on the younger side, so she is inexperienced.
> 
> Yes, there will be rape scenes. don't read if u don't like. please. 
> 
> Warnings: SOme triggers in the beginning! Other than that, brief mentions of rape. yea. sorry. 
> 
> ONE MORE THING! IN my google doc, I have some bolder words and stuff, but it doesn't show up in ao3. SO! I'm sorry, but I just don't feel like going back through every thing and redoing it. SORRY! AGAIN! yea

You felt so. So.

Tired.

Your vision became blurry at the edges, and your head felt as if it were spinning. But you ignored your wave of nausea, and clutched the small body in your arms tighter.

You ignored how much Sans was shaking.

You ignored the police sirens that were suddenly blaring outside.

Oh right, you called the police. You had forgotten.

You ignored the loud yells and the sound of your name being called, over and over.

You ignored how they ran into the room, and began screaming questions into your ear.

Too loud. Too loud. Too LOUD.

You only paid attention to whispering sweet nothings to Sans. The only thing that seemed to matter right now.

You ignored the way they looked at you when they saw Mal on the couch, bloodied and bruised.

You finally snapped out of your trance when they were grabbing Sans out of your arms. His screams had knocked you out of your senses. Wait. Those weren't his screams.

They were yours.

Suddenly, and excruciating pain burst into your body. Looking down, you saw blood throughout your arms and legs. Scratch marks from Mal’s nails. They were deep.

They were everywhere. They hurt. Oh god, they hurt so much.

You felt so tired. Probably from blood loss, since you now noticed you were sitting within a puddle of your own blood.

So. Much. Blood.

You felt so dizzy. So tired, and yet so sick. Your thoughts felt like mud. A giant ball of clay blocking up your senses.

The last thing you remember is that one, single name that escaped your lips.

 

“Sans.”

 

 

  
You awoke…

On your bed? How in the world did you get here.

Sans.

You jolted out of bed, being met with a burning sensation throughout your body. Ugh, bile arose in your throat. But you swallowed it down. You staggered over to the door, pausing to catch your breath at the handle. Looking down, you saw bandages on the place she dug her nails into you. You felt disgusted that such a revolting shameful being had inflicted this pain on you.

Your clothes were also different. Yesterday you still had leggings and that blue shirt on, but now you had a pink pair of PJ shorts and a Moonlit Grove Farm shirt on, showing off the gauze that was applied on your body.

You made your way to the kitchen, stopping there to get a quick drink, then walked into the family room. Your legs threatened to buckle beneath you. You were so sore and tired from running and straining your muscles. But they hurt like hell.

The family room was silent, aside from the light breathing of Sans, who was asleep… Next to the couch?

Huh. You still hadn't told him he was allowed to sleep there.

Wait.

Did you… Was he…

Did you own him now? Were you his official ‘boss’, ‘owner’, ‘master’.

You realized your mistake. Yesterday(?), when the police had taken him out of your arms, you were mindlessly screaming

“NO DON’T TOUCH HIM!” “HE’S MINE! MINEMINEMINEMINEMINE HE’S M.I.N.E.”

Oh god… What have you done?

What about his house!

You waddled over to the door, opened it, and… Oh no.

A giant ‘FOR SALE’ sign was in front of the house you had found him in. What have you done? What kind of sick person were you! You practically stole him from his life! And..and…

You had basically sold him to that revolting woman. That..awful person. No.

She was a monster.

Your hold on the door handle was becoming so tight, you could almost hear the metal cracking in your hold.

Just...a little…mor-

“Seraphine?” You jumped slightly. Turning, you saw a small skeleton, rubbing his eye sockets. He was laying on the ground, his blue fur-trimmed hoodie layer across him like a blanket…

...BLANKET! You forgot to give him a place for him to sleep! He needed a room! He needed food, a bathroom,

Freedom.

“S-sorry! I'm sorry,” you said, “you know you can sit on the couch, right?” Sans cocked his head as if he were confused, but soon understood.

“O-oh…thank you..”

Oh, there was that word. A burst of euphoria surged through your body. Thank you. Thank you. Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthank. That phrase repeated itself through you mind. It made you so happy that someone appreciated you.

“Are you… hungry?” you asked quietly. he nodded, and slowly got to his feet. You were about to go to the kitchen, when something stopped you.

“Is that… a collar?” A black collar with a small red light that blinke don and off was suspended along Sans’ neck. You also took note that he wasn’t wearing a shirt anymore.

“oh… uh yeah.” He fiddled his phalanges, as if embarrassed. You sighed and shook your head, then finally got to the kitchen. You made your classic eggs and bacon for breakfast, set the table, all the while Sans stood awkwardly to the side, playing with his thumbs.

Once you both were seated, you finally decided to break the (very) awkward silence.

“Listen.” you started “I… i’m sorry. About everything. I was stupid… and ignorant, and I should have listened to what you were trying to tell me. I’m new to this sort of thing, and yes. I do suck at taking responsibility for anything, but…” you felt tears spill over your eyes. You covered your eyes with your hands, and let out broken sobs. “I-I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

“it’s oka-”

“No. It’s not okay! You were just raped! How could you possibly say that? It was all my fault! I knew she sounded suspicious, b-but I needed the money a-and I….” You clenched your eyes shut, letting the tears just rolled down your cheeks. “I’m awful to you.” your voice was just above a whisper, “I took away your house, your freedom, your dignity-”

“Seraphine.” Sans’ voice was finally clear, and you realized you enjoyed his voice. “You saved me. d-don’t you remember? Y-you… those m-men.” Cyan tears also streaked down his cheekbones. His small form shook slightly, and his rib cage rose and fell in time with his deep breaths and hiccups.

“Seraphine… i’m broken.”

Oh. God.

You knew from the start, when you first met him.

 _He. Was. Broken_.

 

~~****~~ **Next chapter: ~~Feels, talk about deep emotions. DETERMINATION.~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! I have a lot of hits rn! thanks so much!!!!!!!


	5. Deep emotions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seraphine and SAns chat a lil'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY this is late. I have three field hockey games this week, and it sucks ass. 
> 
> ANYWAYY not sure about this chapter, but I did my best once more. 
> 
> ALSO I may not post as frequently on weekdays since I have work and sports, so that screws with my schedule.   
> Sorry!!!!!!!!  
> WARNINGS: none really! only mentions of rape.

Oh… oh no…

Was this your fault? Why did you have to keep talking?! It was all your fault that this small monster was practically sobbing in front of you.

“I-I’m sorry! Please don't cry!” You made your way over to Sans. When you placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, he flinched back and cried harder.

Shit.

You weren't too good at this stuff…

You made your way to the kitchen, and grabbed a glass of water. You shuffled as fast as you could over to Sans, and handed him the cup. He sniffles and tried to wipe away his tears, but they keep coming.

“God… I didn't mean to upset you, I just… I fucked up, and now you're in this situation. I… I…” What else could you say? You had already made the situation bad enough. Sighing, you sat down into one of the chairs across from him on your dining room table. You put your head in your hands and closed your eyes.

You listened to Sans’ hiccups and sobs for a little longer, until he didn't have anymore left in him. You were on the verge of sleep by the time he was done.

“sorry…” He, once again, avoided your gaze and played with his thumbs.

“None of that,” you said, shaking your head, “ I should have shut up before any of this started. So, please. Just… can we eat? I’m starving.

 

  
The two of you sat on the couch. Sans, OF COURSE, was sitting as far away as possible. You didn't mind though. You were used to the feeling of rejection.

“What happened yesterday was my fault Sans. I’m sorry, and… I hope it never happens again. I’m just not good at this shit. And to top it off, I stole your house from you. I… I just want you to know, that I’m extremely sorry. It was foolish of me to think that woman would do something good when she was paying me. Money just goes to my head sometimes.”

No answer.

You looked over, and found that Sans was staring out the window as the season’s first snowfall begun. You shivered, thinking about the poor monsters that didn't own houses yet.

“what happened yesterday… was okay. defiantly not the worst i’ve had it. heh, if anything, that bitch went pretty easy on me.” He let out a humorless chuckle.

“How- how could you say that? Sans, you were- either way it's- Do you just, not care?” He still stared outside, but turned slightly so part of his eye socket could barely be seen.

“s’not that. I'm just used to it. lord knows how long I was trapped inside my own house-”

“Did those men-?”

“rape me? yea… yea they did.” It was so… unnerving that he seemed so calm. He was talking about rape the way he'd talk about getting your period. It was as if this was an everyday thing when… it's not.

“Why are you so, okay with this?” You just couldn't understand.

“like I said. I'm broken. Doesn't phase me anymore.” He shrugged for emphasis.

“How could you not care?! Sans, you can't give up that easily!”

“you sound like him.” He turned to face you fully, his sockets welled up once more with the cyan tears. “sometimes, you sound like him so, so much.”

“w-who?” you squeaked.

“My brother.” HIs hands clenched into fists and then relaxed. Must be a nervous tick. “Pap-he reminds me of you. ‘s funny. you're like a replacement since he got…” Sans shook his head, and turned back to the window. A lone tear made to way down his cheekbone, and he quickly rubbed it off.

He didn't want to talk about him anymore, you were sure of it. You knew how this stuff went. Blocking yourself out. It was unhealthy. Bad for your mental health especially, but you couldn't bring yourself to push. You didn't want him crying again.

“Do you want a shirt?” You asked. He finally nodded.

  
Your room was a mess. That's it, simply a mess. Your closet was worse though. Climbing around piles of laundry and shin guards, you found a drawer. Once opened, you saw nothing that could help your friend. At least, nothing that didn't have cheesy writing on it.

The laundry hadn't been done in awhile, so the best you had was an orange shirt that said ‘Cool Gal’ and made your way back downstairs.

“Here!” you panted out, “I know it's not really your style, but it's the best I got.” Sans took the tee and read the front. Your heart shattered when you saw he was beginning to cry again.

“Ah! Oh, please don't cry! I-I'll get another shirt! Is it the color? I know it says ‘gal’ on it but… it's the best I go-”

“No. It's perfect.” Sans said, smiling through tears. “You just… you're so much like him.

Him. Who was this him? The only thing you knew was that he was Sans’ brother. And the idea of Sans being affectionate made your heart swell.

“What was he like?” you whispered. Sans stared at you for a moment, then smiled even wider.

“He was… the Coolest dude I've ever met. Oh, man. Seraphine, you'd’ve liked him. He was part of the royal guard, super popular, tons of friends. The real deal.” His eyes seemed to light up.

“Was he older than you?” You played with the hem of your pink shorts.

“Nah, he- … he was around seven years younger? Maybe more? I don't know. WE never had birthdays.” His eye lights dimmed.

“WHAT?!’’ Sans jumped back at your outburst “YOU DONT HAVE A BIRTHDAY?! ahem, sorry. BUT, have you never had a birthday party before?!” He shook his head, “Halloween!? Christmas?! Hanukkah?! St. Patty’s day? ANYTHING?!” All five were shakes of the skull. He never had a real party before.

“Back in the underground, we didn't have parties. More of… get togethers.” Sans shrugged and twiddled his thumbs.

“have you had… a date~” You asked. His face- oh man- his face had a fuckign blue blush across it and lord was it cute.

“N-no… I… no.” He looked away, and you chuckled. You were about to razz him more, when the situation you were in took hold of your mind.

He was just raped! And here you were, teasing him for something so stupid! WHat was wrong with you?!

“S-seraphine? You okay?” Sans had concern etched in his features.

“Y-yeah”

 _No, that was a lie._

 

**Next Chapter: ~~We learn about Papyroo, and about Reader's triggers.~~**


	6. A promise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the reader yeets it to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OAKY! SO I have aNNOUNCEMENTS!
> 
> FIrsstly: I will not be using Seraphine anymore (Unless you want me to, plz say in comments,) bc someone said they felt it was distracting. SORRY.
> 
> SEcondly: There (hopefully) won't be much more raping, only mentions. I'm sorry if this fic is ducked up, but you saw the warnings in the tags.   
> THIRDly: A TOAST TO THE GROOM! TO THE BRIDE! FROM YOUR SISTERRRRR WHO IS ALWAYS BY YOUR SIIIIDEEE.  
> IVe been staring at Lafayette fan art and Hamilton X Laurens stuff for too long help.

You woke up feeling cramped and squished. Looking around, you noticed how you fell asleep on the couch. When you tried to sit up, an unknown force was suddenly upon you. Looking down, you saw Sans nuzzling into your shirt.

You felt your cheeks heat up, not only because he was frEAKING SNUGGLING YOu, but because… he was right between your breasts. Must be warm in there. You tried tapping his skull lightly, hoping he'd wake up and release you from this awkward position, only for him to go deeper, nuzzling between.

“s-sans..” you whispered. His grip seemed to slightly relax.

“Five more minutes, Paps..” Sans squeezed once more, feeling your soft flesh against his delicate bones.

“Uh, it's not… ‘Paps?’” That's what he said, right?

Sans suddenly snapped his eyes open, and took in the situation. He was suddenly blushing profusely, and jumped out from between your mounds.

“i-I-I'm sorry! i-i didn't know! I-I… uh…” He finally realized who it was and relaxed. He huffed out, and turned back around to face the, now snowed on, neighborhood of yours from the window. He was flexing his fists again.

“Yo, it's okay. I- uh, it was a mistake.” You gave him a nervous smile, but quickly put it away since he wasn't even facing you. Sans sighed, and turned back to look you in the eyes. He looked down at the ‘Cool Gal’ shirt he was wearing, and gripped it tightly. “I-if you don't mind me asking… who's Paps?” You cocked your head.

Sans shook his head and muttered something under his breath. He grasped the collar around his neck and pulled lightly, obviously it was uncomfortable to wear it.

“Listen.” Sans started firmly, “please just… d-don't.”

“Don't?” You raised a brow.

“Don't get into business that doesn't involve you.” And with that, he left and shut the door. You heard slight shuffling from the inside, and it was until you heard running water you started making breakfast. You were practically starving since you slept for the entire day and-

Oh. Shit.

You checked the date, and sure enough, it was a fucking Tuesday.

“FUCK” you yelled and ran upstairs to get ready. You had work! Fucking work! “SANS!”

“what.” You heard over the water.

“HURRY UP AND GET DRESSED I HAVE WORK!” You turned on your personal shower, put your hair in a messy bun and washed your body. You worked fast and quickly, probably moving faster than you ever have in your life.

You slipped on leggings and a plaid long sleeve shirt, along with your (favorite) blue bra underneath for good luck. You slipped on your boots, laced them up, and checked the time on your phone.

7:38

Okay you still had some time. You kept your hair in the bun, but still did your makeup since you had to look at least a little presentable. You sprinted downstairs, and were met with a Sans -still dressed in the same clothes- and a cup of coffee.

“Thanks.” You said. Without warning, you grabbed his shirt sleeve and speed walked to your car. Your dark blue jeep had some snow on it still, but it didn't matter. Being late was a pain in your ass, so you hightailed it out of there.

“so… where do you work.” Sans asked. You felt a bit shocked at first, but relaxed. He was finally talking to you.

“The local coffee shop by Plymoth.” you answered. It wasn't the best pay, but at least you enjoyed working there. It was nice talking to the regulars and meeting new customers. You chugged the coffee Sans had given you down in a quick gulp, and continued driving.

It was going to be an interesting day.

 

Arriving at the shop, you jogged in, clutching the jacket you wore close since it was so cold out. Sans simply strolled behind, as if he had all the time in the world.

You deserved that. Being ignored wasn't the best, but you deserved it. After everything you did to him, getting ignored wasn't that bad.

The shop, as always, smelled like coffee and pit sweat. By now, it had become a comfort to you.

Your co-worker, Ryan, was working the cash register. He was tAlking to an old lady about pasta or something. There wasn't a line, so you shrugged it off. Usually, you'd yell at him for holding people up.

Ryan was an interesting person. One thing is for sure, he pissed you off. EVery chance he'd get, he would get you in trouble. No matter what it was for, it was your fault. He mocked you ever since you told him you were against monster discrimination. In fact, he hated you for it. And now? When he sees you have a fucking slave with you? You're so dead meat.

“Well. Well. Well. (Y/N), what do we have here?” Ryan had just finished his -long- conversation with the old lady, and was smirking at you. That smug son of a bitch.

“Shut up Ryan and do your job.” Ryan scoffed as you slid behind the counter, Sans not close behind.

“To me~ it looks like you got a monster slave on your hands.” He looked Sans up and down, raising a brow and nodding his head like he saw something he liked. Sans shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

“NO. No, he's just a friend.” Lie. That was a lie. And Ryan knew it.

“(y/N), (Y/N), (Y/N). Tsk tsk. You should know by now not to lie. Besides, I'm happy for you.” The shit eating grin widened, “You need to get screwed real good. You've been tense lately.”

You went ridged. You wanted to fucking choke him. KILL HIM. How dare he?! That son of a bitch should go fu-

Sans placed a hand on your shoulder, sensing your discomfort. He looked up at you, and smiled. A nervous smile, but it still helped.

“Listen RYan. I don't know what kind of slave you have,” Lie. You knew he had a bunny monster, “But unlike you, I am not a pervert.” You shook your head, and went into the back.

 

You angrily made frappe’s and macchiatos, and even spilled one. COffee was wlways a struggle, but today was rose than usual. Work was so long and tiring by the time you were done, and by then you had crushed a few plastic cups because of your uncontrollable outrage. 

You couldn't help it! He was just so… disgusting. Disgraceful. How could he ever think of doing anything like that?! Monsters were people too. No one should be treated any different Lu because of what they are. You shook your head, and turned your attention to Sans. His gaze looked sad, and lonely as he stared at his own hands. Once again, he was flexing them.

Quietly making your way over to him, you tackled him into a surprise hug. He was tense for a second, then relaxed. He, slowly, returned the favor.

“I'm sorry. For everything. Again. Please know that I will do anything in my power to.. find your brother.” He tighened his hold on you immediately.

“Papyrus? y-you're going to… find him?” You could already hear the tears in his voice.

“...Yes.”

 _I promise_.

 


	7. A hard decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Reader and Sans still kinda hate each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAYYY so I have news!!
> 
> FIRst off! This chapter is a bit in the future, and Sans is more 'stable'
> 
> SECONDLY!!!!!!
> 
> PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTNAT: So I made a poll for all of you to look at. I need you to answer this bc it will change how the entire story goes. If no one DOES take this poll, it will be kinda hard to do anything. SO PLEASE! COPY LINK AND LOOK IT UP TO VOTE PLEASEvvvvvv
> 
> https://goo.gl/Hk3EuK
> 
> ALSO here's the daily Hamilton song phrase:
> 
> SOUTHERN MOTHER FUCKIN' DEMOCRATIC REPUBLICANS!  
> Holt shit Daveed DIggs is freaking hot af. THOMAS JEFFERSON X LAFAYETTE ANYONE??
> 
> WARNINGS FOR CHAPTER: talk about forced reproduction

What have you gotten yourself into? Why do you always seem to get in the middle of everyone's business? It was so…

Wrong.

And yet, here you were, holding a skeleton (who barely talks to you) in a crushing hug, while he cries into your shoulder. And while he sobbed quietly, it felt so…

Right.

It was as if the two of you were destined to meet. The day you first laid eyes on him in that house, you knew you were in for it. For what exactly? You weren't sure. Although it felt good to embrace the monster, something still felt uncomfortable. Oh. Wait.

That fucking collar. It scratched along your bare skin, making it itch. Lord knows how Sans must be feeling with it on. He always seemed to be tugging at it, even when he thought you weren't looking.

You were.

But he hadn't seemed, surprised. It was as if he expected this to happen to him. He knew what fate he had fallen into. Even if it wasn't his choice, here you were. You owned him. He had to do whatever he wanted.

Anything.

You.

Wanted.

To most, that thought makes others feel powerful. Even the kindest of souls succumbed into the thought of dominating a living, breathing creature. It was the 1800’s all over again.

And it disgusted you.

There were now less homeless monsters, and more enslaved ones. People were setting up shops, selling monsters for money. Others, bred them. Like they were animals. Sold the young ones, and if the person in charge made good money, they'd breed the monsters all over again.

It seemed like the rarer types of monsters were more popular. And of fuCKING COURSE, skeletons were around the rarest.

Rumors had spread. City folk stated that only two known monsters were skeletons, both which were male.

And then?

Worse rumors started.

“I heard you can breed two males!”  
“Someone told me they use magic, not genitals!”  
“YO M’AM! I’ll give ya $1,000 cash for that there skeleton!”  
“Is it true they can make ‘it’ as big as they want?”  
“You renting out?”

Over and over again. It seemed like the world was out for you and this poor monster. But one question keeps bugging you…

What would have happened if you hadn't saved Sans from that house? If he were still there while all of this shit was happening, would he have-?

Would those men..?

Oh god. Oh god.

Things got progressively worse for the two of you. People got impatient. Time was a gift, and yet people wanted none of it.

It made you sick how humans could be so… animalistic. People were giving into their own insane desires. Groups have been formed, polls have been taken. Riots have begun throughout the city. The people have spoken. They want to breed Sans.

But you… you wouldn't let them. You couldn't. After seeing Sans so.. vulnerable, with that revolting lady, you couldn't stand to see him if he found out about what others have said.

‘Dear Mrs. (Y/N),

It has come to our attention that you have a skeletal being on your hands. Because we are respectable people, we do not wish to fight or take it by force. We have discussed this matter throughout multiple meetings, lunches, and debates, and the people have spoken their minds. Although you have decided to ignore our last 3 letters, we remain persistent. Breeding your monster would bring many possibilities such as labo-’

BLAH BLAH BLAH.

That's all you saw. Just a bunch of bullshit. Over and over with the fucking letters, claiming that they have yet to find the other skeletons, but either way breeding Sans with other monsters could be… what was the word?

‘Revolutionary’?

More like revolutionary pain in my ass.

It was funny. That Mal lady offered you $250, and you took it without a second of thought. But now?

The city’s biggest monster production program is offering you thousands.

And you constantly decline. Every. FUCKING. TIME.

You now sported a pile of hate mail and letters about you not letting Sans be bred. BUt once in awhile, there's a letter about how much some people respect you. How ‘thoughtful’ you were to protect your.. ahem, property.

At first, our were scared. Multiple people would threaten you, talking about how dishonorable you were to your country.

But now, you simply ignored them. You constantly his the letters, not wanting Sans to find out about what's happening. You always felt nervous about how he'd react if he saw what was happening. Those sad, tired eyes. You've seen them full of tear too many times. You couldn't stand seeing him like that.

Plus! He didn't bother with the collar as much, which means he got used to it, or he gave up. Oh, how you hoped it wasn't the latter.

You sat quietly in the kitchen, while Sans watched tv in the other room. You searched day and night for a trace of his brother, Papyrus.

It was cute, that they were a ‘font family’. The thought of Sans reuniting with his brother made you anxious and excited. Unlike the other wackos looking for Papyrus, you had a lead. His brother.

But you have yet to ask him. You didn't want to upset him.

So here you were, searching for any hints. You went to as many auctions as you could, as many monster-shops that you could find, but not a trace of the said skeleton.

Sighing in defeat, you closed your Laptop. Glancing at the clock, it now said ‘7:47’.

Huh.

You've been on your Computer for three and a half hours.

And have gotten absolutely nothing done.

Making your way to the tv room, you decided to ask Sans about dinner, when you froze in your tracks. There he was, shaking violently, reading one of the letters.

And, to your dismay, it was a new one. You have no idea what's inside.

“S-sans?” You quietly asked. His eye sockets were dark.

“Why didn't you tell me?” He asked, “how could you not have told me you were receiving these?!”

“I-I..” You trailed off.

“You weren't… thinking about this, were you?” anger was written throughout his features.

“No! Of course no-”

“Then why didn't you tell me?! Why were you keeping this to yourself? How could you ignore such an impor-”

“I DIDN’T WANT YOU UPSET, OKAY?!” You yelled. You and Sans both, shocked from your outburst. “I-I'm sorry. I just.. don't want you worrying about this type of stuff. You've been through enough already, I didn't want you to have yet another burden.”

Sans sighed, “You can't keep ignoring this. They're not going to stop, y’know.” You realized he was holding a letter from the owner of ‘M.S.I. (Monster slave industries)’ once again, of fucKING COURSE it's the biggest monster breeding industry out there.

“Of course I know that.” You plopped down on the couch, Sans on your trail, “But whenever I do send them a letter of declination, they keep asking. I don't know what to do anymore.” You felt yourself well up, and didn't try to hide it from him. He's seen you cry plenty of times.

“Or…” he started.

“Or?” You glanced over to him.

“You could say y-”

“DON’T FUCKING FINISH THAT SENTENCE.” Sans quirked a brow (bone?) and narrowed his eye sockets.

“Well what else do you want to do? You certainly weren't hesitant with that lady. Remember~”

Why was he acting so bitchy? Was he-? He was fucking testing you. You knew how this shit went.

“Sans. You and I both know that was a /mistake/ that we promised we'd never bring up. AGAIN.” Sans rolled his eyes, and stared back down at the paper.

After everything that has happened, he treats you like this. No matter how many times you've apologized, he hasn't forgiven you. It's like instead of making progress, the two of you have managed to go backwards instead of forwards.

You were about to say more, when your phone began ringing. Picking it up, you read the caller ID and shivered. It was that prick Ryan. You pressed answer and held it up to your ear.

“The fuck you want.”

“Geeze, good evening to you too.”

“Shut up Ryan, and answer my question.”

“Fine. well, (Y/N), looks like your little skeleton has become quite popular in the sex business, huh?”

Ugh. You wanted to jump through the phone and sock him in the eye.

“Listen buddy, I don't know what you want, but you better not give out Sans’ location or so help me.”

Hundreds of people have searched for where he was. Many people have found it, but you simply denied of knowing about a skeleton. Most bought it. Others were persistent. Only top-notch industries knew here you lived, but it was illegal to try to steal a monster by force if it already had an owner.

“Hhhmmm… I've been thinking about that actually!”

oh no.

“And I've one with a conclusion that, I'll keep quiet. But only for a price.” You began shaking.

Shit.

SHIT.

SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT.

FUCKING SHIT!

“Y-yeah? and what's th-at?” You tried to remain level with your voice.

“I'll keep quiet… if I get one night ALONE with the monster, and get to do whatever. I. Want.”

Oh. Oh g-God.

“I-I… uh, n-no! You can't…”

“Fine! I'll just announce his location-”

“No! There must be a different option! I, I'll do anything! P-please!” You felt a tear trail down your face, while Sans intently listened to a one-sided conversation.

“Nope. Nothing else I want. People will pay good money for him, So I'll pay you by keeping him safe. You just gotta let me have him. Once. And nobody will ever know.”

“C-can't I ask him first? I can't just..”

“the clock is ticking, (Y/N). You got until nine o’clock. So if I were you, you better start talking. And trust me, I never bluff.”

And with that, he hung up. You defeatedly walked back to the couch, where a very worried and confused Sans sat. You wiped your tears away with your sweater, but they still came. Sans wrapped an arm around you, so your head rested on his shoulders.

His phalanges rubbed soothingly against your arm while you cried into his shoulder.

“s-sorry.” He whispered.  
It was quiet for a few moments.

“Sans?” Your voice was raspy.

“yea?”

“I… I gotta talk to you about.. stuff. I don't think you're gonna like it.”

“I'm listening."

 

 _This is going to be a long conversation, that's for sure._  

 

**Next Chapter: ~~Lies In your Hands. It is up to you.~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE TAKE THIS POLL vvvvv
> 
> https://goo.gl/Hk3EuK
> 
> love you all!


	8. OH LORD WHAT THE SNICK SNACK FICK FLAPP PATTY SLAP FAP JAP IS THAT?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking RYan, man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK :/. I know I said no more non con, but yea. This should be one of the last. So erm.. I read some suggestions and I'm legit rly happy that people voted! The winner had like 37 votes, so good for them! OKay.. so idk about u guys, but yes there will be pregnancy. YES ITS FUCKED UP but that's just who I am.
> 
> I so sorry, but I have been thinking about this plot, and I'm happy with it! Please leave any suggestions u have or tips or theories! I LOVE THEM! Sorry this is late tho.
> 
> TODAYS HAMILTON QUOTE: EVERYONE ATTACK! RETREAT! ATTACK! RETREAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING LEE? GET BACK TOWARDS YOUR- *BOOM*! everyone iz dead.
> 
> WARNINGS: undetailed rape, crying, bondage(?)

By the time you finished explaining what was happening, you happened to be crying even more than before. Poor Sans hadn't said a word throughout the entire time, but by the looks of it

He was scared.

His hand gripped tightly around your shoulder, and you could feel him slightly shaking. His eyes were still blank though, those black endless voids of darkness.

“I-I know this is a… very bad situation. But! We can still get th-”

“How can you say that? You don't know what it's like.. to be rented out. To have to do everything someone says. You don't understand what I've been through. N-no one does..” Sans shook his head while you watched him clench and unclench his fists once more.

“Well what am I supposed to do about it? Ryan won't listen to me. Your safety is in jeopardy! If he tells anyone where we are, they'll break in. They will force you Sans to do unspeakable things. And I wouldn't be able to do anything about it.” God. Why was Ryan so… awful?!

You glanced at the clock, which read 8:47. FUCK. The two of you had to come to some sort of conclusion.

“You said we have till 9.. just ask for more time!” You shook your head.

“That won't work! Don't you get it, Sans? He'll tell others, and you'll get hurt. I can't have that,”

“Just refuse! The government won't let people break in, because they need me safe since.. I'm some kind of super rare monster..” Sans was slightly trembling.

“That won't stop anyone.. These people are sex-crazed addicts. They'll do anything for their sick desires. You need to listen when I say that they'll breed you themselves if they have to.” Your nails dug into your palms.

*ring ring*

Checking your phone, you saw it read ‘Asshole (Ryan)’ on it. Sighing, you answered.

“Well, (Y/N)? WHat will it be?” Your ground your teeth together from screaming bloody murder to him.

“I-I… Can't you reconsider? Do you want money? O-or… anything else?” Ryan chuckled.

“People are willing to pay thousands for him. So you better give him to me. Or else I-

“NO! Y-YOU CAN’T- I WON’T- H-hes not… he doesn't deserve this! P-p-please just.. “

The line went dead. So suddenly. You wipe your tears away, and worked to relax your shaking limbs. You felt like you'll be sick. Running to the bathroom, you watched as everything you had eaten today released out of you. You feel disgusting.

“(y-y/n)?” a meek wavering voice asked.

Wiping the remaining bile from your mouth and washing out your mouth with the sink water, you turned to face the shivering monster.

“what did he say?” Sans was doing the nervous tick again.

“He… didn't say anything. Hung up. Please, lock yourself in your room. I couldn't stand anything happening to you. I'll bring up some water and food, just please.. I need you to be safe.” It was funny how Sans went from an angry monster, to a trembling quiet one. He really was broken.

Sans made his way upstairs while you got together everything you told him you'd get.

 

  
You sat on the couch, and continued working on your computer.

Papyrus… Papyrus.. Papyrus…. Papyrus… Papyr-

*KNOCK KNOCK*

It was fucking 11 pm. WHY WAS ANYONE AT YOUR HOUSE NOW?!

It hit you so suddenly, that you almost fell over. Ryan must have spread the word quicker than you thought… You simply sat back down and ignored the continuous knocks. You paid no mind to them.

Well, until someone suddenly kicked your door down.

Glancing up, your blood ran cold at the sight. Three men, and of fucKING COURSE RYAN, stood in the doorway. Ryan smirked, and signaled over to where you were seated. The men walked over and proceeded to try and restrain you.

You kicked out, screamed, and tried to hit them. You kicked two of them weakly, but enough for them to lighten your grip. You jumped from the couch, and tried getting through to the door, when a fist was met to your face.

Everything was dark.

 

  
The taste of blood greeted you when you came back to your senses. Everything fucking hurt. When you opened your eyes, you noticed you were on the ground. You were also half naked.

Just fucking peachy.

You tried standing, but you realized your arms and legs were tied together with something. Huffing out in frustration, you looked around. You squirmed your way over to the couch, which was pretty difficult. You were about to try going outside, when a sudden yell caught your attention. Looking up, you saw-

oh G-God…

All of the rooms were opened, including Sans’. Your guess was that the men just knocked the door down like they had with yours.

Things were then utterly quiet. You heard.. a bed creaking? Why would they-

Oh. oh no.. OH FUCK NO!

“Sans! Sans, are you alright?!” You yelled desperately. There was a small whine, then a loud crash which made your blood run cold. He was already weak enough.. if they just threw him that would probably kill him!

“SAns!! O-oh God! Please, I-” You stopped mid sentence when Ryan walked out of the room along with only one other man. Hopefully the other two left. You recognized the unknown man from somewhere… but you weren't sure. He just looked familiar.

“So, you finally decided to join us.” Ryan smirked and walked over to where you were sitting. You now understood why you were only wearing your underwear. These sick creeps were gonna.. they.. oh no.

“F-fuck you! I'm calling the police once I ge-”

“Yeah, like they'll do you any good. Telling the police is basically asking for everyone to know where your little friend is hiding.” Ryan chuckled. “You see, once the police find out, others will know as well. Rumors spread quickly, (Y/N). So it's best to keep your mouth shut.”

You suddenly felt sick again. A wave of nausea wracked your body. You felt so light headed. You tried to grip your stomach or rub at your temples or anYTHING TO DISTRACT yoURSELF! But.. it didn't work.

The edges of your vision began to get blurry, but you felt so.. tired. Sleep sounded so good..

Everything was black once more. The last thing you remembered was Ryan in front of you, a hungry look in his eyes.

  
You awoke with a sudden start. Looking frantically around, you saw you were on the floor still. Looking down, you were.. oh. Oh god.

Naked. You were stark naked.

Your bonds were undone so you frantically scrambled to your feet and bloated towards Sans’ room.

Ignoring your nudeness, you jumped inside. Your eyes scanned the room but found nothing.

“Sans?” You called. Nothing.

“Sans? Where are you?” You were about to turn and leave when a small whimper came from beneath the bed. You jumped down onto your hands and knees and found Sans clutching his legs close to his chest, whispering quietly.

You reached out, and soothingly stroked his head. He very slowly turned to face you, his skull streaked with tears.

“it's okay.. they're gone.” You reassured. Sans studied you a moment longer, and finally come to his senses when he noticed you were naked. His face lit up into a light blue and his eyes widened.

“GAH! (Y/N)! p-put some clothes on!” You chuckled and pulled him out from under the bed. He had only a shirt on, other than that he was also naked. You brought him close to your chest and hugged him. He sighed and relaxed into your hold. You noticed he had been crying, but so had you.

“Did.. did they-?” Sans nodded, confirming your worst fear. “O-oh God.. I'm so sorry. This was all my fault.” Tear gathered into your eyes. “I'm such a screw up..”

“no. no you're not. If anything, I'm the screw up. I should have.. g-gone with /him/. but because I was selfish.. I-.. You.. you just got..” You shook your head and shushed him.

“That's not important right now. I fucked up, and there are no excuses.” You couldn't believe this happened. It was so.. surreal. Maybe because you were passed out for most of ‘it’, but it just.. this couldn't be happening. Reality struck hard, and you couldn't stop yourself from crying.

Poor Sans. He's fucking used to it. It breaks your heart. The poor thing.. you were no help at all.

“I'm sorry..” You whispered.

“no. I'm sorry.” He stated, while he sported a blue blush across his cheekbones.

“why?” You cocked your head. He sighed and closed his eye sockets. You watched as a tear trailed down his skull. His hands rested on his femurs and-

_He slowly lifted his shirt..._

 

**Next Chapter: ~~Unwanted things.. depression.~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry.


	9. Those Bastards.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Reader find outs what those men did to Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I'm back! SOrry, I had Feld hockey games and wE FUCKIng DESTRYOED THE OTHER TEAMS.
> 
> ANyway, I wanted to ask everyone to tell me whether or not you want Sans and Reader to keep le bby or not. I rly don't know. PLEASE SAY IN COMMENTS. SUGGESTIONS ARE GREAT TOO!
> 
> HAmiton Quote Of The Day: EVERYONE GIVE IT UP FOR AMERICA'S FAVORITE FIGHTING FRENCHMEN! *LAFAYETTE*
> 
> Omg holy shit Daveed DIggs is my son I swear he's so hot.
> 
> WARNINGS FOR CHAPTER: Talk of Rape, TRIGGERS.

**Trigger Warning! Blood and Depression!**

You stared down at your now bloody forearms. The knife you held fit so perfectly in your hand. It rested so softly, if you closed your eyes it may not be there.

But it was.

You focused your sight on the Crimson liquid seeping from inside you. You felt your eyes water at the sight. What was wrong with you? This.. this whole situation was all your fault. All of it. Because of you, Sans was… he was.. He was fucking pregnant because of you. How does that even work?!

The bathroom was silent, besides the sobs that escaped your throat. WHen had you began crying? You knew this would happen. But the pain throughout your body was like a drug.

And you were addicted to it.

You drew yet another scratch along the lower part of your arm.. closer to the wrist. You were tempted, but.. what about Sans? Surely killing yourself would not be enough punishment for all the horrible things that have happened to him. Everything was your fault. All of it.

After about 16 slices of the knife, you were satisfied. You were feeling lightheaded, so you cleaned up the sink and your arms.

_Do it for him. Everything is for him. Help him. Stop being selfish. Protect him. Take care of the both of you. Sacrifice your happiness for his. Don't let this happen ever again._

You sighed as you wrapped gauze over the still slightly bleeding scratches. They burned harshly, and would probably need cream or something so they don't get infected, but other than that you were okay. You looked up into the mirror, and almost thought there was someone else next to you. But it wasn't.

Despite everything, it's still you.

Of fucking course it's still you. Crummy old you. Your hair was a mess, pieces of it popping out in different directions after they escaped your messy bun. Tears streaked your face, along with mascara, making you look like someone from the band Kiss. There was a few marks of blood, probably from rubbing your face.

You looked awful.

You felt awful too.

In fact, you were awful.

Poor Sans. He doesn't deserve this. He deserves to be hugged, cared for. He needs time to relax. Time away from you. He hated you, you knew it. You were disgusting though. It made sense for him not to like you. You wouldn't like yourself either.

Except, that's already true.

  **Trigger End.**

You made your way over to the door, and were shocked with what you were greeted with. A small skeletal monster lay on his side in front of the door. He was in a fetal position, as he quietly snored. You saw slight, oh god, dried tear marks on his face. The poor thing.

Picking up the small monster was a bit tough, since he put on some extra baby weight, but not much. He had just recently gotten pregnant. And it was all your fault.

You clutched his back with your left arm, keeping him steady against you, while his head rested on your shoulder. Your right arm acted as a chair, and held his pelvis up. He was shaking, trembling in his sleep. Small whimpers escaped his mouth (?) and he suddenly had a death grip on you. He nuzzled into the crook of your neck affectionately, and let out a warm breath onto your neck.

Fighting back a moan was hard. You were sensitive. When was the last time you had a good night of just pleasurable se-

WHAT WERE YOU DOING?! Thinking about sex after you were just fucking raped in your sleep, and on top of that you had a pregnant skeleton.

What was wrong with you. You were so fucked up, how could you possibly think about that sort of thing.

Sans whimpered once more, like a sick puppy, and clutched desperately at your hair. His small phalanges got stuck occasionally, but you didn't care. Making your way to your room, you walked inside and lay him on the bed.

Looking down, you were shocked to see that he was shirtless, and his small blue recto belly was on full display. Seeking an opportunity at full inspection, you carefully made your way on top of the bed as well, and loomed over the sleeping figure.

You placed a hand on his conjured stomach, and he instantly flinched. You jerked your hand away as if you were burned, ready to jump off the bed if he awoke, but he made no such movement. You continued to prod at his belly.

It was strange. It felt slightly cold to the touch, and a bit like jelly. It wasn't wet though. But it seemed like the inside indeed had some liquid in it. There was also a small white heart that sat comfortably inside. It rolled along with the liquid inside, but at the same time seemed to stay in place.

You felt at peace, just sitting on the bed and feeling his belly. It was cute. Your hand was about half the size, maybe smaller, but it was still small. You pressed lightly on it, and that's when you heard.

“a-aahhh~” a small moan. You were now blushing like you had drank four bottles of beer. Had you really just heard that? You pressed once more, a bit harder, and heard it again.

“Ngh.. ah..” His hands jerked in their sleep, and you thought that was adorable. You slowly placed two hands on top of his stomach, ready to squish when-

“(Y/N)?” Shit. Sans had a dark blush on his cheekbones and he sleepily rubbed his eye sockets. Realization hit him, and you thought you could see small tears well up in his eyes.

“o-oh.. I-.. please be gentle…” He whispered.

WHAT?!?!?!? Hold up.. he actually thought.. Oh GOD! OH LORD WHAT KIND OF PERSON WERE YOU?!

“N-no! Sans I- no. I'm not.. doing that. I was just looking at your.. uh, belly.” You poked it lightly for emphasis. He stared suspiciously up at you, but nodded. He raised himself up, and suddenly huffed with air.

“Are you alright?” You asked. He looked winded from simply sitting up. Oh. Wait.

He's pregnant.

“y-yeah.. just gotta.. g-get used to ‘it’.” He sighed and looked at anything except you.

You reached your arm out, and pulled his head to lean onto the side of your chest. He eased into your soft body, and closed his eyes.

“Sans.. I'm so sorry..” You whispered. He opened his eyes and the eye lights looked up at you.

“why? you did nothing wrong.” He said.

“No! Sans.. this, all of this,” You gestured widely, “is all of my fault. I did this to you. This whole situation.. the r-rape, the shifty house.. the men impregnating you with their own-”

“whoa. hold up. Those men did not have intercourse with me of any sorts.” You stared dumbly at him, your mouth agape. “they.. uh, they injected.. the type of ectoplasm monsters use when.. they want to breed.” You rubbed your eyes and cleared your ears as if you hadn't heard him right.

“Wait so, you're.. they just wanted to fucking breed you?!” Anger burst through your body. How DARE they impregnate him! How fucking DARE THEY! It made you sick.

“Do you know what kind of monster?” You asked. Sans instantly shivered and looked away. The adorable blush was back, but you didn't pay any mind to it. Sans looked down and huffed.

“I-I… I think it was my brothers..” A tear fell from his skull.

 _FUCK_.

 

**Next Chapter: ~~We find out more about Papyrus.~~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me whether you want Sans to keep the child or not! Please! It will seriously help!


	10. Feels.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a panic attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty feelsy. I wrote this while watching a movie, so if something doesn't make sense tell me. Constructive criticism is also enjoyed! SUGGESTIONS TOO!!!!! 
> 
> Omg the John Laurens interlude makes me cry tbh
> 
> Hamilton Quote of the Day: Wait for it~
> 
> Warnings: Panic attacks, dry heaves, slight trigger.

****

You clutched the shivering monster tighter to your body. He gripped your shirt and nuzzled vigorously into you. His hiccups only made you more protective, and you wrapped both arms around him. He sniffled, and lightly tried pulling away, but you wouldn't allow it.

“So you think they have your brother?” a small nod confirmed your worst fear. Your gut wrenched when you tried to thin what they possibly had to do to get their hands on Papyrus’ sexual ecto plasm.

“oh g-God.. h-he's… papyrus… h-he doesn't deser-rve this..” another sob into your chest, and you rested your head atop his shaking skull.

“Ssshhhhh, it's okay. We'll find him.” That only made things worse. His body lurched forward, and you were confused until you realized dear lord he's dry heaving. “Sans? C’mon baby, d-don't… breathe okay?” His breaths become heavier, but more controlled. At least he was trying.

“I-i-i c-can't! I-i” He lurched once more. You feared if he happened to actually throw up, he'd feel awful about doing it on your bed, so you picked him up once more and brought him to the bathroom.

Where there were still blood stains.

He didn't seem to notice, so you placed him in front of the toilet. He gripped the sides of the toilet bowl with shaking arms, and stared down. His knees threatened to buckle under him, and his body only trembled more as time progressed. His teeth parted, and he had his blue blush across his face once more. Beads of sweat dripped along his skull.

Sans looked hot, so you decided to run and grab ice water and a damp wash cloth. You rushed into the kitchen, almost slipping across the tile, but managed to get what you needed. You felt sick after hearing the noises Sans was still making in the bathroom, but you knew this stuff would help him calm down. While you were passing through the tv room, you snatched a pillow from the couch.

You ran back into the bathroom, holding everything tightly. Sans was now on his knees, apparently unable to carry his weight with all the shaking that was happening. You lifted him up for a second and placed the pillow beneath his still shivering legs. You grabbed the damp rag and placed it on top of his forehead, then proceeded to take off his jacket.

He seemed reluctant, probably because he was so attached to it, but he allowed you to slip it off. Now, he was only wearing his shorts and that fucking collar. That probably to helping either, so you checked it out, looking for a way to get it off him, when he interrupted you.

“d-don't.. I-it'll hurt y-y-you” he whimpered. You stared at him for a second, his trembling frame, but backed away. Chances are he was right. Sans was till panting, and sweat dripped down his face but the cloth seemed to help and now that he was sans his jacket he could cool off.

 

 

It was about an hour once Sans finally calmed down. He was worn out and fell asleep instantly. He was now laying in your lap, breathing heavily. Before he fell asleep, he chugged down the water. You were glad it helped.

Your vision went back down to his blue stomach. The little heart glowed softly, giving off a fluorescent glow throughout the bathroom. His rib cage rose softly up and down, his breathing now steady. Dark circles had formed throughout his whole fiasco.

He was yours. You felt a wave of protectiveness surge through your body. You needed to make sure no one would be able to touch him ever again. But, the only way to do that would be to actually make him your, dare you say, slave.

It was awful. Disgusting. Revolting. How things had gotten so bad. Ever since scientists had found a way to control magic and bring out human souls, people have gone drunk with power. Souls were stronger than everything the human race had to offer. People were able to determine people's stats, who they were, how to control them. That's when things went downhill.

The lower class had overthrown the government, sending the world into chaos. Countries had wars with themselves. Looting, rape, murders, everything. Nobody could do anything about it. And of course.. that's when monsters decide to come above ground. That poor child that had come up with them, apparently saved them, had been captured. Tested on. All because people wanted answered from them (Frisk).

Once monsters found out what had happened to the kid, they began attacking. But this occurred after people had discovered the power souls had. They easily enslaved most, but allowed the former king and queen to live without being captured…

inside of a science lab.

Things only got progressively worse. Cities went to ruins, thousands of people died, families separated. You could faintly remember calling for your mom while she was dragged away unconscious. If you thought hard enough, you could visibly see the trail of blood. Hence your trigger.

You glanced back down to the sleeping form beside you, and felt a motherly bond suddenly zing through you. You placed a hand on Sans’ skull, and stroked it tenderly. He leaned into the touch, and sighed happily. You smiled and rubbed comforting circles under his eye sockets.

Your were going to make this as easy as possible. You'll make him breakfast, buy him anything he would need, and he'll use your bed until you could find a better sleeping spot for him. YOu felt a tear slide down your face, and sighed contently. You'd keep the baby, together. The two of you will work through this. You swear on your life you'll find his brother.

Things will be hard at first. No doubt, and sure. It'll take getting used to. Others will look down on you for being a monster supporter, but who cares. Your main priority was to make Sans happy. A happy mother, is a good one.

“Sans… I'm trying my best. Please, hang in there. Just for a little longer.

Papyrus will come home. Soon.”

 _I promise_.

 

**Next Chapter: __ ~~Hang in there Sans. Just a little more~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS ARE GR8


	11. And old friend? A new one?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which reader meets a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hEY YALL!!1! soooo I wrote this kinda late, oops. But i don't rly like this chapter? it's rly bad? sorry? plz bear with ,y awful writing skills. But yeah enjoy.
> 
> WANRINGS: none rly :D

You typed angrily at your computer while Sans sat quietly next to you watching tv and sipping coffee. You couldn't help but notice the way he always has his stomach covered protectively. He'll be a good mother. Father? Both? Who knows at this point.

You stared at the news articles and ads about Skeleton monsters, breeding etc. You scanned through every website, searching for one fucking name. But it seemed like all hope was lost. Not one thing had the name Papyrus. Nothing related to him, at least. You sighed and closed your computer, as well as your eyes. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.

Don't lose your shit in front of Sans, he needs you right now.

“Let's go out to lunch.” You bluntly said. Sans stared at you for a moment, shocked maybe, but simply turned his head away and nodded.

“m’kay.” He clenched his fists once more, signifying he was nervous about something.

“We won't.. go through that part of town again.” You stated. He looked up at you, and gave a strained smile. But, he wasn't doing the fist thing anymore. At least one thing good happened.

 

You decided to go to the nearest monster-friendly bar you could find. Which was forty fucking minutes away. You were so relieved about getting there that you didn't care about how bad your parking job was you just wanted food.

The place was called ‘Edmo’s’ and was supposed to be some kind of cheap sports bar. It probably wasn't going to be the best alcohol you'll have, but it was what you got.

Walking inside, you felt a warm breeze burst onto your face. You simply stood frozen for a second, relishing the feeling, until going to take an empty seat at the bar. Sans wasn't far behind.

The bar smelled like cigarettes and.. Cologne. And sweat. Lots and lots of sweat. But other than that, it wasn't too bad. You noticed a couple of monsters here and there, but most patrons were only humans seeking a quick cheap drink.

“I-is that.. a skeleton?” YOu abruptly turned to face the speaker, ready for a fight. Shit, you knew this would happen.

“Yeah? So?” You asked curtly. The voice was from a woman that looked a bit older, possibly 40. She had blonde hair that was in a ponytail, and a wider figure.

“Oh dear! Excuse my rudeness, I was.. wondering if that skeleton, was maybe the one” She leaned in a little too close for comfort and whispered “from the paper?” You eyed her warily. From the paper? What does that mea-

Oh. Wait. Now you remember. Some asshoel did a news story about how Sans had gotten pregnant not too long ago. You gritted your teeth and glared at her. She looked nervous, but paid no mind to your stare.

“Well, I.. I wanted to help you.” She offered you a smile.

“W-what?”

She sighed, and wrung her hand together “I-I used to have a monster, well! Not- I didn't own her, but she lived with me. Her and I were.. such great friends. She told me all about the underground and how cool her job was. There was a monster who she had always had a crush on but.. now? They never were able to get together, and never will be. And, although she was the most beautiful monster I had ever met, she had insecurities. And, being who I am, I have them too. That was.. what brought us closest together.” She sighed deeply, and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, “but.. when, those feelings we had for each other.. grew, people found out. And soon.. she was taken away from me. I-I'll never see her again.”

You jumped off your stool and wrapped your arms around her body. She returned the gesture. “I'm sorry about what happened…” You offered, “But, what's your name?”

“Juni. After Jupiter.” She answered.

Sans had been listening thoroughly throughout the conversation, and seemed shocked. The eye lights in his eyes were gone, and he had a strained smile.

“Sans? You okay?” He simply nodded his head and turned back to his glass of.. whiskey(?) he had ordered.

“do you know what happened to that monster after she was taken?” He asked. Junk stared at him, shocked, but smiled sadly.

“She was t-taken to be bred..” Sans squeezed his eyes shut, and you watched in horror as now both of your friends were crying.

“Sans! Sans? Hey, calm down, alright?” You wrapped your arms around him and he silently cried. “What's wrong buddy?” He shook his head and refused to open his eye sockets.

“Oh dear, I'm sorry. G-God.. I'm always a mess up.” Juni shook her head. “I didn't mean to upset you.” She walked over cautiously and stood in front of him. She crouched so she could wipe away cyan tears that had escaped his eyes, and he began to relax. He sighed and wiped the remaining tears using his jacket sleeve and gratefully smiled at Juni.

“So y-you're.. pregnant?” She asked quietly. He sighed and nodded, hands moving back around the lump his belly made. Even his big jacket couldn't hide it.

“y-yeah..”

“Well! Um, if you two.. need any assistance? Supplies? Anything? gIve me a call!” She handed you a slip of paper, and you opened it up.

‘ATTENTION: THIS PAPER IS NOT TO BE DISCUSSED IN PUBLIC.

IF YOU ARE RECEIVING THIS LETTER, IT MEANS YOU HAVE BEEN RECRUITED TO BECOME APART OF A PRO-MONSTER GROUP. READ DIRECTIONS AND ADDRESS BELOW;

XXX AVE XXXXXX XXX-XXX-XXXX

MAY WE ADVISE YOU, IF YOU BREAK THIS CODE, YOU WILL REGRET IT.’

You snuck the paper in your pant pocket and stared in awe at Juni. Was she some kind of recruiter person?

“Y-yeah.. so, just… every Monday we meet at like 5:30 at XXX AVE XXXX.” She gave you a hopeful smile and you returned it. FInally, you’ll meet some people that haven't gone insane yet. Hopefully, you could sort this whole ‘Monster Slavery’ bullshit out. Maybe.. just maybe, you'll find Sans’ brother.

“hey.. j-Juni?” Sans asked quietly. “what was.. that monsters name?”

“O-oh! um, Alphys! Why?”

 _Sans began crying once more._

 

**Next Chapter: ~~P-Papyrus?~~**


	12. *gasp!*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the reader goes out to get Advil for Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEey all! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been busy. y'know, I have a life too. 
> 
> ANYWAYY I was wondering if any of you peeps had ways to distract yourself from self harm? Like an alternative? I'm sorry, I've just been feeling kind of down lately, and I've been doing 'it' more than usual, so I'm trying to stop or distract myself. Thanlks all!
> 
> HAMILTON QUOTE OF THE DAY: And now! Give it up! For the maid of honor, Angelica Schuyler!
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of rape

Sans’ arms constricted around your waist with no signs of letting go. His sobbing got worse as time went on, and you were starting to get wary looks from the other patrons having a drink throughout the bar. Juni and you had struck up a conversation about monster anatomy, all the while Sans was practically drenching your shirt.

“So, if you w-want an easy and predictable pregnancy, you'll h-have to know some th-things.” Juni said. It was a little tough to hear over Sans’ crying and the loud music currently playing, but her statement still sparked curiosity.

“Things? What kind of ‘things’”? Juni suddenly blushed but gave you a reassuring smile.

“W-well! Um, skeleton pregnancy is very different from a human's.” You arched a brow because, let's be honest here, a bright blue stomach with a small heart inside it isn't exactly ‘human’. “For o-one thing, Sans will n-need to be resting as much as possible once he's b-been pregnant for about two months. That's when most of the soul growth begins.”

You sighed and placed your head in your hands. How in the world will you remember all of this? Who knew that owni- _taking care_ of a skeleton could be so confusing.

“c-can we go home please?” Sans whispered once his crying had died down a bit. You looked down and sighed. You had been kind of neglecting him while he cried, but you needed to hear what Juni had to say.

You sighed, but answered with a ‘Sure, FIne.’ and began paying for both of your meals. Just as you began to stand up to bring Sans and you to the car, Juni looked at you worryingly, and you felt yourself sit back into your seat.

“Is everything alright?” You asked. Juni hesitated, but gave into her own thoughts after a few moments.

“Well, y-yes but.. I think before you leave y-you need to be aware of something.” You automatically leaned in closer to her, “w-when a monster gets pregnant… O-or! Let's say when anything gets to that state in l-life, hormones I-inside the body.. act up. Y-you know.. like, sexually?” You cocked your head slightly, confused. “What I'm tryin to say is, Sans I-is gonna g-go through a, what you call, a h-heat.” Her face was now bright red.

“A heat? The hell is that?” Juni twiddled her thumbs and refused to meet your gaze.

“I-I'll tell you.. tonight. You need to leave anyway, and I have to get home. Just, I-if Sans ever feels h-hot, open all the windows in h-his room and lock him I-I-inside. Please, just listen to m-my advice.” She smiled shyly, but paid for her drink and left without another word.

Picking up Sans from underneath his armpits, you made your way out of Edmo’s. You were fortunately spared the annoying comment from someone because you owned a skeleton on your way back to your Jeep. Jumping into the car, you quickly turned the heat on full blast and plugged in the aux cord.

Even after the engine was started and you were slightly too warm, you just sat in your seat, refusing to move as ‘Taxi Cab’ by Twenty One Pilots blasted through the speakers. You remembered how when you were younger you'd always say the full rap, and nail it. All those days of reading the lyrics over and over seriously paid off.

Sighing, you figured it was time to get moving. Sans had started to shift uncomfortably after Taxi Cab ended, and Cancer began playing. Both the TOP cover and MCR versions are amazing.

Driving home was a mess. The traffic was unbearable, and you had yelled at the top of your lungs. You even went as far to pull down your window and flip off an older lady next to you that was driving slower than a fucking snail, while screaming “BITCH YOU BETTER MOVE OR IMMA GET OUT OF MY CAR AND MOVE YOU MYSELF.” it was enough to get her to drive away. Far. Far. Away.

 

You knew you should be searching up more articles about Papyrus, but you needed a fucking break. You were beyond tired of coming across the occasional ‘Fan Art’ of Sans that made you squirm and cringe. People seem to think of Sans as a husky, sexy muscular monster. But, he was quite the opposite.

But the absolute worst Fanarts are when you are in it yourself. The made you body look sexy, and your boobs were NOT that big. But the thing that annoyed you the most, besides the fact that you and YOUR FRIEND aRE BEING SEXUALIZED BY OTHERS, was the fact that you were the ‘Sub’. You yourself knew for a fact that you were not one to be on the bottom. Ever.

Shaking your head, you continued to scroll through Tumblr, stopping to read announcements, and checking up on your favorite art blogs. You stopped scrolling when you saw a Fanart that broke your heart.

It was Sans, shirtless and still pregnant, standing in some kind of white endless world. You stood behind him, but your eyes were blurred. Upon closer inspection, Sans was crying. anD HOW THE HELL DO THESE PEOPLE KNOW HE HAS BLUE TEARS?! that was just unsettling.

He was staring up into the sky, one arm extended up, reaching for.. something. The other arm was encircled around his blue belly protectively, the way he does it when sitting on the couch. Small flower petals floated around him, while you stood just behind the wall of flower.

You stared, and felt your eyes water. Quickly wiping them away, you shook your head, and proceeded to continue scrolling, after reblogging it.

You were just about to call it a night, so you closed the laptop, and stood up to get a drink of water and brush your teeth. Teeth hygiene was your obsession.

Once your breath as fresh, you walked into Sans’ room, and suddenly halted. Sans was leaning against the glass of the window, panting. His breaths were ragged and uneven.

“Sans?” you quietly asked. He flinched, and turned hi skull slightly.

“w-what?” his voice was hoarse. It sounded like it hurt to talk. He was also shaking lightly, but after everything that happened, that didn't phase you anymore.

“You okay?”

“I can't get it open..” He placed one of his skeletal hands on the glass for emphasis. You nodded and rushed by his side, opening it, using your field hockey muscles. When the cold air burst inside, you shivered, while Sans practically moaned in relief. He was visibly less tense, and he his eyes were closed.

“Can I get you anything?” You said.

“y-yeah.. d-do you have any Advil?” You looked at him, shocked but you suddenly understood. He was pregnant, he must get cramps of some sort. You bit your bottom lip, and wrung your hands together. You didn't have any Advil.

This was one of the only things Sans had ever asked of you, and you couldn't help him. He's done more that enough for you, so you need to return the favor. “Sans? I-I need to go out to get some.. will yo be alright?” His eyesights glanced over to you through hazed eye sockets, but he nodded.

You couldn't just let him sit there like that.

You decided the car was a bit much for a five block trip, so you slipped your boots on underneath your sweatpants, and trudged along the freezing sidewalk of your town.

You didn't hear any of the usual noises that occurred through the alleyway, so your tense shoulders relaxed. You weren't in the mood to take your hands out of your pockets to plug your ears anyway.

The store wasn't much warmer than it was outside, but it was the best you got. Walking down the aisles, you found the Advil, as well as a bag of chips and gummy bears. Fuck the diet, Gummy Candy was your strange addiction.

You stumbled your way through the mostly empty streets, the occasional car and scarce passerby either giving a weak smile or just flat out ignoring you. Your town could be so creepy when it was night.

“A-AAH!” a sudden voice jerked you out of your thoughts. What was that?! “P-PLEASE! I-” the sound was suddenly replaced by muffled cries and sniffling. Your heart lurched at the noises, and you felt yourself begin the move towards the movement.

It was in a darker alleyway, but it was still easy to see thanks to the full moon that night. You shoved your bag into your sweatshirt pocket the best you could, and made your way over to the sounds of panicked movements.

It was easy to be quiet. You were skilled at it by now. Especially after having to sneak food from the fridge when you were younger while your dad-

No. Don't think like that. Not now.

You finally saw two figures appear after rounding a corner. A broad man stood in front of a lanky figure sitting on the cod ground, but it was too dark to tell what exactly what kind of monster it was. The man began to speak.

“If you make one more noise, I'll rip out each of yer’ teeth with my bare hands. So shut the fuck up.” He said threateningly. “Now.. Boss sent me out here to break ya, huh? So.. ‘m guessing you're a Virgin, yeah?” The lanky figured didn't say anything, probably because there was some sort of cloth in his mouth.

The man sighed, and began moving forward the monster, which drew the monster even farther back. It was making small noises of distress, which finally broke you out of your trance.

“WHY YOU LITTLE-” You kicked him as hard as you could straight in the nuts. The air in his lungs practically flew out from inside him, as he doubled over, gripping his crotch. He was choking on air as unimaginable pain shot through him.

You kicked on his knees, causing him to fall over onto his side. You had caught him completely off guard, giving you an unfair advantage. You slammed your foot into his stomach and punched him in the side a few more times for good measure, and then turned back to the quivering monster next to you.

Looking closer, you saw it.. it was a skeleton. Holy shit.

_It was Papyrus._

 

**Next Chapter: ~~Knock Knock. WHos there's? PAPYRUS~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for coping w/ Self Harm? I'm sorry to be a burden, I just need some tips..


	13. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title speaks for itself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUUUUMmmmm
> 
> THANk you all so so so much for the self-harm suggestions! it seriously helps so much! YOu don't even know! This chapter is kinda short, and not my best work, but I'll edit it later prob. SOrry. LOVE YOU ALL AND IM OPEN TO THEORIES AND SUGEESTIONS!!
> 
> Hamilton Quote Of The Day: I'VE GOT TO BE IN THE ROOM WHERE IT HAPPENS!!!!!!!!!!!

Papyrus… oh lord you found him.

Papyruspapyruspapyruspapyruspapyruspapyrus

The name kept flowing through your head. It wouldn't seem to let up. You just… you couldn't help it. This moment felt too good to be true. Too unrealistic.

But it was real. That ‘it’ sat right in front of you. He was a trembling mess, almost like the way you were when you were cutting yourself in the bathroom not too long ago.

You studied his figure closely, searching for any scrapes, scratches. You brought your hand close to his clavicle and gently caressed it. The skeleton, Papyrus, only shook more. Looking up, you saw he didn't wear a collar.

Wait but.. that..

that means….

hOLY SHIT HE’S UP FOR ADOPTION (or whatever you sinners call it)

You almost squealed in joy,

almost.

But decided against it, and crouched down so you could be more face to face with the monster. He certainly did not look like Sans. Quite the opposite, actually. He had a tall, slender figure, and thin bones. Sans was more wide set when wearing a shirt or his heavy jacket, but with his ribs exposed he was delicate and.. quite beautiful actually.

You snatched the cloth that rested between Papyrus’ jaws, and asked “You're Papyrus, correct?” Papyrus nodded, which was the only answer you needed.

You grabbed his skeletal arm and bolted from the alleyway. You ignored the fact that he a stark naked because, let's be honest, you were kind of used to naked skeletons by now.

You sprinted back home because Lord knows what would happen if someone happened to be following you. The mere thought made you run faster. Poop Papyrus must be so tired.. but he was keeping up. You just couldn't risk losing him now.

Not when you were so close.

Your living complex was only a couple blocks away from the small pharmacy you had bought Sans’ things at, so the run home was a breeze. You ran up the stairs and burst open the doors, Papyrus on your trail.

“H-Human! I-I.. why are we-?” The lanky figure next to you looked down at you questionably and.. thankfully. He probably knew what was about to happen to him if you hadn't been there. “How do you know my name?” You looked up at his, much smaller, eye sockets. You noticed also how different his features were compared to Sans’.

Ignoring Papyrus’ question, you looked your front door and made your way towards Sans’ room. You were about to burst inside when you decided that would only startle him, so you decided to calmly walk inside. You gave a light knock on the door.

“Sans?” You whispered.

“hhhmmph?” You took that as an invitation, so you opened the door and looked inside. Sans sat on his bed with a book in hand. He was shirtless, his room was freezing, and he looked extremely engrossed in his book to care what you were saying. Sweat still dripped down his skull, but other than that he seemed fine.

“Hey, uh, I have something, or rather, someone to show you? So, could you just come out here please?” If skeletons could pale, well, that's exactly how Sans looked. Why was he- oh wait. He probably thinks he's getting rented out. The thought of that made you sick.

Sans hopped off his bed, and cautiously made his way to the door, as if you'd pounce on him at any moment.   
“C’mon buddy.” You gripped his hand and made your way to the front door, where a very confused (and naked) Papyrus stood.

Sans froze. He just stared at his brother. The grip he had on your hand tightened, and you almost yelped but kept it down. You looked down at him, about to scold for the sudden reaction, when you caught sight of his face.

His eye sockets were now brimmed with tears, and his usually strained smile look so genuine it hurt. Tears finally streaked down his face after a couple moments.

“p-papyrus? is it..” He took a step forward, closer to the new skeleton you had brought home with you. “o-oh stars.. it is you.”

Papyrus shot forward and enveloped his brother in a tight hug, pulling him off his feet so the two could look face to face with each other.

“SANS! O-OH DEAR ASGORE! YOU’RE OKAY!” Papyrus planted small skeletal kisses along Sans’ face, ignored Sans’ and his own tears. The two just embraced and cried together

While you awkwardly stood to the side.

“H-HUMAN! I-” Sans nudged his lightly with his elbow, and Papyrus looked down, then nodded. “S-sorry.” He lowered his voice. “I wanted to thank you for reuniting my brother and I! May I ask you name?”

“(Y/N). It's a pleasure to meet you. Sans speaks so fondly of you all the time!” Papyrus blushed at the compliment and suddenly run forward and grips you into a bone-crushing (heh) hug. You gasp, but quickly laugh it off and return the gesture. Who knew skeletons could be so sweet. You sighed contently and smiled at the finally reunited brothers standing together.

Sans still had tears running endlessly down his face, while Papyrus wiped them off constantly. You sighed, and gripped both of their hands and brought them to the couch to sit together, while you started dinner. You'd have to get Papyrus’ owning papers so you could keep him away from any in-the-future danger,

 

You decided mac and cheese was a good choice for tonight since, let's be honest here, Krafft was the fucking bomb. You took out the pots and noodles along with the cheese. You gathered your materials, listening to the murmuring happening in your tv room and occasional sobs.

Your heart swelled at the thought of Sans being reunited with his brother. It made you want to do a random dance. But you decided against it. You were tired from sprinting home.

“Hey, Sans!” You called from the kitchen. Sans walked in, with his brother behind him. “Is Mac and CHeese okay for tonight?” Sans simply nodded, while Papyrus stood in thought with a hind to his boney chin.

“Human! I would love to try your ‘Cheese of Mac’ tonight! But, perhaps tomorrow I could try making you my world-famous spaghetti!” You raised an eyebrow and glanced down at Sans who just shrugged jokingly.

He never shrugged jokingly. EVer. You really had changed his life. HOpefully you'd see who he really was underneath that emotionless shell of his. Papyrus really was a life-saver.

“Of course! I'd love to try some!” Papyrus squealed (like seriously squealed) and ran out of the room. Sans followed him with his eyes, then turned back to you.

“h-hey, uh.. I-.. thank you.” He smiled once more up at you, and you felt your eyes water again. Damn your over dramatic emotions!

“Of course.. I said I'd find him, remember?” Sans nodded to that, and walk slowly over to you.

 _He hugged you. A genuine, hug. It was enough to make you cry agai_ n.

**Next Chapter: ~~The riots begin~~** ~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OPEN TO THEORIES AND OTHER STUFFS!! love you all!!!! COMENts are loved as well!


	14. Lord help us all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which riots begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops this is short
> 
> oops this is kinda a filler
> 
> oops I was just diagnosed with Dermatillomania.
> 
> yikes. Anyway, I know I need to get to the part where Payrus finds out that Sans is pregnant, but I need advice on how to do that without it begin stupid.

Dinner was a bit awkward. The three of you ate in silence, the only noises were from forks tapping against the bowls. But by now you were used to it. Sans was never a talker.

You had noticed the way Sans occasionally glanced up at Papyrus, as if he still didn’t believe he was there. It was like Sans was alone for so long, he just couldn’t get it into his thick skull that you and Papyrus were here. But after everything he has been through, it made sense that he was worried. Lord knows what Papyrus had been through as well.

Sighing, you pick up the three dirty dishes and retreat back into the kitchen. You began scrubbing the bowls vigorously. Cheese was never easy to clean off when left to sit for too long. You were so focused on scrubbing the bowls, you hadn’t noticed Sans walk into the kitchen.

“uh.. you need any help?” you jumped slightly at his voice. Turning, you saw he was staring at you curiously, his skull slightly cocked. “Or, do you want some space?”

“Nah, it’s alright. Go hang with your brother. I’m sure he’d appreciate it.” Sans nodded and shuffled his way out of the room. You smiled to yourself, happy with everything you have accomplished. Just think, if you hadn’t gone out to the store, Papyrus wouldn’t be here. If you hadn’t been mindlessly watching tv, Sans might be dead, or unimaginably worse. He could end up like Juni’s old friend Alphys. You shivered at the thought.

  
Making your way back to the couch where the two skeletons sat, you flopped down on the farthest cushion. You stretched your back and finally relaxed. Sans sat next to Papyrus, his head resting on Paps’ shoulder.

Shit.

Papyrus needed clothes. Where would you find anything long enough? Groaning, you stomped back to your room, and searched through your piles of clothes. There had to be something.

You settled with a pair of jeans that were always too long on you, and the biggest shirt you could find. You also picked a sweatshirt in case Papyrus needed to be warm. Besides, sweatshirts were the best. They were your go-to because they were perfect for honestly any weather. Running back into the tv room, you placed the piles of clothes next to the skeletons.

You hadn’t noticed he had been naked throughout dinner because he was wrapped in a blanket like some sort of cloak. Guilt arose inside your stomach. Poor Papyrus didn’t want to burden you with clothes.

“O-Oh! Thank you, (Y/N)!” You smiled at him, and guided him to the bathroom for him to change. Sans looked at you gratefully, and you sat down next to him. He paid no mind to you, and continued to stare mindlessly at the tv.

‘It appears a Monster had attacked this innocent man earlier this evening. It’s identifications have not yet be found. The man said to have been walking to the store to pick up supplies for his daughter who is sick, and a monster suddenly began attacking him. Here is the man currently with us, explaining it in more detail.’

The screen suddenly switched to a man who looked familiar.. Oh no. It was the man that you had attacked with Papyrus. Shit,

‘Reporter: So, tell us sir, do you know what kind of monster it was?  
Man: As a matter of fact, yes, I do. It was a skeleton monster. It was short, and seemed to be wearing some kind of blue hoodi-”

Shit.

SHIT.

He was lying! This whole story was wrong! He was describing Sans. How did he even know what Sans looked like?

CURSE YOU TUMBLR USERS.

You grabbed a handful of your hair and mindlessly tugged at it.

“Fuck..” you said under your breath. You spared a glance at Sans who was now once again clenching and unclenching his fists. His eye lights were impossible smaller, and panic was written throughout his features.

“I-I didn't do it…” he quietly said. Tears brimmed at the corner of his eye sockets. “p-please don't take Paps away..” You were taken back. Why would you take Papyrus away?

“Oh, Sans. Please don't cry.” You wrapped an arm around his small frame and pulled him close. “Shhh, I know it wasn't you. I-I did it. I attacked the man because.. h-he was going to do” you carefully worded your phrases, “bad things to your brother.” Sans grasped your shirt tightly, a flash of anger suddenly crept along his face.

“what kind of ‘things’?” His tone was lethal.

“Well, uh..” That was all Sans had to hear. You could hear his teeth grinding together.

“how dare they. how DARE they?! you should have killed that man! I-if.. if you hadn't been there,” Sans placed his hand atop his skull, sweat once again beaded the side of it. His breaths were heavy.

“C-c’mon Sans, stay with me.” You caressed his cheek soothingly. He sighed and leaned into the touch. He closed his eyes, and relished the feeling. Your stomach suddenly had butterflies as you watched the small skeleton drift off to sleep.

‘Riots have begun just outside the town,, XXXX. The cause is still unknown, but we have a feeling it is because of the sudden disappearance of the skeleton monster that was help captive. News has spread, and people are very angered by this. It had not been claimed yet, so whoever had it has the chance to own it. It is not recommended-’

G-God. What a mess. What have you gotten yourself into?

“HUMAN!” you jumped suddenly, “S-Sorry, *ahem* Human! I have finished putting on my new clothes! How do I look?” You turned to face Papyrus, and immediately smiled.

The shirt you had given him was a bit too short, so it showed off some of his lower spine. The bottom of the jeans met lower shin, but still looked small. He stood in a heroic pose, which only made you giggle more.

Goodness.

_What a mess you have made._

 


	15. Shopping!1!!!!1!!!!!1!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Papyrus makes his lovely pasta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, if been slow on updates. I'm sorry, I've just been feeling worse than usual. Probably lack of sleep, but I'm just really depressed rn, so sorry about the shitty written chapter.
> 
> ANyway, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Hamilton QUote: Dear Theodosia, what to say to you~ you have my eyes, you have your mothers name, when you came into the world you criieid, and it broke myyy heart.
> 
> WARNINGS: R00dness, serious talks

You waited patiently next to Sans while a stout man snapped Papyrus’ collar around his neck. The man, probably a scientist, seemed to do be tired as if he'd been setting up Monsters with collars all day.

Sad thing is, that might actually be the case.

Papyrus stared at the collar curiously, his hand coming up to touch the small red light that turned on and off in sync with his soul-rate.

“don't.” Sans warned, immediately catching himself, “it might break.” Nice save Sans. Papyrus obediently nodded and moved his hand far away. He didn't seem to mind the collar, he might actually have liked the new ‘accessory’ as you and Sans had called it. Neither of you wanted him to know that, in reality, it actually signified that you were owned.

Sans glared daggers at the collar. His phalanges bunched up into fists at his sides, and you actually recall hearing a growl from him. You weren't used to Sans looking, dare you say, scary.

“Human!” Papyrus bounded over to you, “Thank you so much for buying me such a fashionable clothing item! Wowie! It even has a small light attached to it!” You had a feeling Papyrus might get too curious and decide to touch the collar. You probably should warn him, but decided you should wait to get home. Those late nights on Tumblr were catching up to you.

 

Great. You now owned two monsters. Just peachy.

Sighing, you walked up and down the aisles of the grocery store. Papyrus had told you he was going to look for the ingredients for his ‘World Famous Spaghetti’ and dashed away. You had asked Sans to keep an eye on him, and if there was any trouble, to text you on the old flip-phone you lended him. It was the best you had. Once you got enough money, you'd make major changes to your lifestyle. For example;

Buy all three of you newer phones   
Start staying organized  
Sleep on the couch so Papyrus could have his own room  
Start eating healthier and (maybe) exercise

That was as far as you had gotten, since you had just met Papyrus not long ago. It was a start.

Usually, you wouldn't let Sans or Papyrus wonder off alone. But, the grocery store seemed close to empty, and it had a ‘MONSTERS WELCOME!’ sign on the sliding door. Besides, Papyrus seemed strong enough.

You hummed happily as you picked up box over box of Thai noodles. You also added a new bottle of Siracha for good measure. You bought chocolate syrup, milk, chips and gum because, let's be honest, gum is amazing.

Once you had everything you needed, checking over you cart once more, you proceeded to look for the two skeleton brothers. They surely couldn't be far.

You found them next to a watermelon stand, Sans was carrying a rather big bag of flour, while Papyrus held Tomatoes, basil and other sauce related ingredients. Poor Sans looked like he was about to pass out. It couldn't be that hard, honestly it wasn't like he-

wait. He's pregnant. And Papyrus has no idea and that must be a lot of strain for Sans and his back must hurt shit that can't be good for the baby-!

You speed walked over to the small skeleton and took the flour out of his hands. He let out a huff of relief, and wiped the sweat off his brow tiredly. He looked up at you thankfully.

“Now Sans, surely the bag wasn't that heavy!” Papyrus chided. Sans shrugged in response.

“y’know me, I'm just not as cool and strong as you, bro.” Sans offered a tired smile to his brother, which Papyrus happily returned.

“Now! We must be off! Human, do you believe you have enough, what you call, ‘money’ with you to pay for all of this?” You looked down at the pile of spices, garlic, and oils that covered the inside of your cart.

“Yea, it's alright. We better hurry though, it's getting late.” You brought the cart to the closest pay-line, and waited.

Glancing back at your two monsters, you smiled at the sight of them. Papyrus was showing a little girl his bones, while explaining how he's alive. Sans gazed fondly at his brother. The girl giggled when Sans let out a pun about pasta, while Papyrus Nyeh’d frustratedly at his brother.

“Ugh! Katy, get away from there!” A thin woman exclaimed. The little girl looked over at her presumably mother, and simply ignored her. She was now curiously looking at Sans, poking his covered belly.

“listen kid, why don't you go back over to your mom, ‘Kay?” the girl firmly shook her head and turned her attention back to Papyrus.

“Young Lady you better listen to your mother!” The woman seemed afraid to go near the skeletons. Katy sighed, and hugged Papyrus’ shin, because he was too damn tall. She stopped in front of Sans and also gave him a hug, which he returned hesitantly.

“You're squishy.” She said to him, which made him chuckle and her giggle. She finally walked over to her mom, who grasped her by the forearm and stomped outside, lecturing her about monsters. She seemed sad.

Shaking your head, you unloaded the cart. You hadn't noticed how much stuff Papyrus had actually gotten, and that made you nervous. Shit, you're not going to have enough money for this.

The totally was twenty dollars above how much money you had, which wasn't good. The cashier looked impatient, which only made you more nervous. You rummaged through the bag, hoping to find some extra cash. You found four more dollars, which wasn't enough.

“U-uh, I'll pass on the bag of chips and the-”

“i got it.” Sans handed you a twenty, and you gawked at him. SInce when did he have money on him? You handed the cashier the money, and the three of you trekked to your Jeep.

 

Once home, Papyrus went straight to the kitchen claiming “I NEED CULINARY INSPIRATION, DO NOT BOTHER ME PLEASE!” and ended with that, which left you and Sans alone. You immediately started asking him questions.

“Since when did you have money?!” Sans looked at you lazily.

“doesn't matter where I got it.” he stated.

“Um, yes it does. I had no idea you even have a job.” He looked at you, and sighed.

“listen, I used to have a job. i don't do it anymore, but it was lucrative, and it's how I survived and that's all you need to know.” He abruptly turned on his heels, and made his way into the kitchen. You stopped him before he got the chance to go inside.

“FIne, don't tell me, but I do need to know one thing.” Sans raised a brow ridge. You took a breath and leaded him away from the doorway of the kitchen so Papyrus won't hear, “When are you telling Papyrus.” Sans looked at you, processing what you just said, and suddenly visibly slumped.

“I-I don't know.. when the time is right, I guess?”

“No Sans, you need to tell him now. Or tomorrow, but you cannot keep putting this off.”

“yea but, he's not ready for that.”

“Are you sure? Or are you the one not ready for it.” Sans looked taken back, then furrowed his brow.

“what's that supposed to mean?”

“You know plenty well what I mean. You're scared to tell him, which is okay. But you need to tell him NOW.”

“oh yea? who's gonna make me?”

“I will”

“is that an order, _master_.”

“N-no! Sans, you can't just-”

“listen buddy,” he jabbed a phalange between your chest firmly, which actually hurt, “it's not your decision. I'm the parent, not you. Papyrus is NOT going to find out, at least not ye-”

“Find out what?” Papyrus stood in the doorway, curiosity displayed on his face.

The two of you froze, standing in front of him. Sans removed his honey finger, and blushed.

“nothin, bro. just keep making dinner. we're discussing something serious is all-”

“No. Sans, you can't keep doing this,” You turned to face him. He looked betrayed, “Tell him. Now.”

“I-I.. “ he sighed, and shuffled in front of His brother. He chanced an angry glare back at you, before looking back up at his brother.

“Paps… I-I.. I'm.. I--uh..”

“SANS IS PREGNANT.” You blurted out, unable to hold it back.

_Shit. Now you really fucked up._

 

**Next Chapter: ~~You can probably guess that.~~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas? Theories? Tips? IM OPENN TO ALL!!!!!
> 
> Also! WHo should I add to the story next;
> 
> Undyne, Alphys, or FLowey? ITS UP TO YOU!


	16. huh. so flowers talk, now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see familiar faces.
> 
> A bit of Readers past.
> 
> Papyrus finds out about Sans' situation, but that will be in detail next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans POV next chapter, just so people know that Payrus DID NOT take lightly to this situation. SOrry for lack of updates.
> 
> Ennjoooyyyyy ;333

“W-what?” Papyrus asked.

“W-well.. um, Papyrus, you're brother here is pregnant, and he wanted to tell you sooner-”

“what the hell, (Y/N)? do you have some sort of problem?” Sans narrowed his eye sockets at you. His teeth ground together.

“No! Sans, of course not, I just-”

“you just, what? you just HAD to tell him, didn't you. that was not your choice, you're not the parent. how DARE you do that?!” you flinched at his tone, anger rising every second.

“Sans, I'm sure (Y/N) here was only trying to help…”

“it's not her place, papyrus, and yet she had to stick her nose into my business.” What started off as a peaceful afternoon, turned into pure hell.

“I knew it. it was too good to be true. I just.. thought for a moment you were different-”

“Sans!” You yelled, earning you a flinch, “it is not a big deal! Please, I just wanted to help! You're acting like this is some sort of huge decision that you were forced to mak-”

“well I was FORCED to get pregnant, was I not? and, I was forced to follow you around everywhere, forced to become your fucking SLAVE, I've been through so much.. and yet the world seems to have an endless supply of shit waiting for me. so far? you're the worst thing I've gotten.”

You gawked comically at Sans, mouth agape. You weren't sure what to say. Those words just cut.. so deep. He really hit all of the spots and pressed all the buttons. You hadn't realized you were crying until a warm tear streaked down your face.

“I-I.. Sans, I'm sorry.. I just..”

“no. you get this through your thick skull, because all ofmy other attempts haven't worked. I. DONT. NEED. YOU. So please, just GIVE UP on trying to help me.. I m already broken enough.” welp. there goes all of your progress.

“SANS!” Sans jumped slightly at papyrus’ words, “You have gone too far! This is surely not the point of this conversation-”

“I'm going for a walk.” You stated, and hurriedly slipped on you coat and boots and stepped outside, wiping your tears away.

  
Who gave him the right to say something like that? How could he possibly say that.. after everything? ANd here you thought, he might've been your friend..

You shook your head, shivering as the cold wind bit at the back of your neck. Walks always helped you calm down, it seemed that going outside and gazing at the scenery helped ease your stress. Days like this always ended in you drawing a landscape from you little stroll. It was so peaceful doing that.

But that was so long ago. Now? Things were so different. The nice beautiful city you lived in.. was tainted with darkness. It felt abandoned, because others knew it was dangerous to go outside alone, because Lord knows what's out there.

You used to love the city. You loved your long walks with your mom. Her hair practically glowed in the sunlight.. or occasionally the moonlight. SHe was so beautiful. You admired her so much, you adored every walk, stroll, and moment with her. The walks with your dad not so much. He wasn't as kind to you as your mom was. You always hated the way he would always gr-

“Howdy!” dafuq was that?

Turning, you saw no one around you. The city was abandoned. Who couldve-

“Down here, silly!” You looked down, and almost turned and full on sprinted home. Almost.

“What the hell…” YOu said under your breath.

“Now, now. No need to get alarmed, (Y/N)!” It was a flower. A small yellow flower that had a fucking cheeky ass grin on its face what even- “My name’s Flowey! Flowey, the flower!” AND ITS NAME WAS FUCKING FLOWEY?!

“Fuck this.” you said, and turned around to walk home, only to be stopped by a sudden vine around your ankle. You yelped and turned to face the flower.

“Now, I didn't want to be rude, but I do not like getting ignored!” Flowey wailed. “I just wanted to talk to you!” You cocked your head, and the flower chuckled.

“Listen, bud.” You started, “I'm not giving away money or anything-”

“Awe, I don't want any money, m’am! I'm only here to give you advice!” You raised a brow. “Now, I know who you are, (Y/N).” Your eyes widened, his tone serious. “I know there is much going on with you.. and your life. But I want to help! I've seen things.. sad things. And I.. I just miss them.”

Them? Who? Who could this creepy ass flower possibly miss? “I don't have a soul.. unlike many monsters, and I cannot feel anything usually. But.. they… they had opened something inside me. I-I knew what it felt like.. to long for someone. And that feeling stayed-” Flower suddenly realized he was rambling, “ANYWAY! I just wanted to introduce myself, and such. I'll be around.. and remember.

I'm watching.” He said with a twisted evil grin displayed on his face, and he popped into the ground faster than you could blink.

WHat the hell. How in the world did you get yourself into this mess. And how were you going to fix it. Sighing, you decided you should be back home by now. You didn't want o go back.. but your fingers felt like they'd snap off if you touched anything.

 

Stepping inside, you shuffled your boots across the mat in front of the door to get off any snow. You'd rather not have to clean any of that up later. Sighing, you walked into the kitchen, and were greeted with a pleasant smell.

Spaghetti. Papyrus’ spaghetti. It actually smelled quite lovely.

“OH, HUMAN!” Papyrus jumped from behind and embraced you. “I WAS SO WORRIED! YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK! NOT THAT I HAVE A HEART BUT..” Papyrus trailed off, and turned back to you. “Sans is upstairs in his room. While you were out, we, talked. A lot, actually. This is a very stressful situation, but I do believe you and Sans will be quite a nice family!”

Wait. WHat? What in the world did Sans tell Papyrus?! Huffing, you shook your head.

“Papyrus, I did not get Sans pregnant. I do not have.. the materials for that.”

“You don't?”

“No.”

“But Sans told me that he was pregnant with the baby of someone in the house! He seems quite embarrassed, but you're the only one other than me! I do believe that statement is accurate, correct?” You nodded, which made Papyrus beam,

Your heart hurt because this precious cinnamon roll had no idea that he was, chances are, the father.

_And damn, did that scare you._


	17. sorry for leh wait.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the skeltonnn bros chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyy, sorry this took long. Halloween was HYPE AS FUCK, and I got a shit ton of candy. that's probably why I'm like kinda fat. YOLO, amiright?
> 
> ANyway, enjoy the chapter! Also, I might post once a week from now on idk yet, but I might. works getting crazy rn because of Christmas break an such. I've also been bingeing Hamilton fanfics bc I'm hamiltrash, don't judge me.
> 
> WITHOUT FURTHER ADOO ENJOYYY ;DDD

...A look in the past…

  
Sans’ eye lights followed your every movement. He watched as you frustratedly pushed your arms into your dark-purple coat sleeves and shoved your phone in your pocket. He caught a glimpse of your face, your beautiful flushed face, and regretted everything. Memories. Everything the two of you had been through. You saved him. You willingly brought him home. You tried your best, and yet…

that wasn't enough. Nothing was ever enough for him.

He huffed as you open the door, and shivered as you were met the the strong gust of freezing wind from outside.

Outside. Freedom. The surface. His dreams, all his HoPe.

Gone. Vanished. Then.. he realized.

You were his last HoPe. The last thing keeping him sane. He had been so convinced Papyrus was gone, he still isn't believing his brother is here. Papyrus is here. With you. You used to be too.

But he always had to go fuck everything up.. and he lost you. His second chance, just walked through the door.

“Sans. Do explain what just happened.” Papyrus questioned unnaturally quiet. He had been so caught up with the loss of you, he almost forgot Paps was here. Or..

maybe he just didn't believe it.

It was like everything good that happened to him.. everytime his HoPes were raised, they'd come crashing down. Hard.

“l-listen Paps.. there's a lot we need to discuss.”

Papyrus grabbed Sans’ arm and stomped upstairs into his room, shutting the door behind him. He dropped Sans gently onto the bed, and wrapped him in a light pink blanket that was randomly scattered across the floor.

“TALK.” Papyrus said firmly. Sans nodded, and flushed lightly. This was going to be tough.

“alright so.. I'm pregnant. we already established that, and so.. I-I didn't mean to snap at (Y/N)! I swear! it's just, my s-souls balance in hor-mones are kinda fucked up-”

“Language.”

“right, ah, well, anyway, there's this thing called mood swings an-”

“Who's the other parent of the baby?”

“what?”

“Who helped you create this miracle of being pregnant, Sans?” Papyrus’ eye sockets widened slightly.

“erm.. you don't-? uh, Paps,” Sans gritted his teeth. this was harder than he thought. “it's.. someone in the house.” Papyrus immediately brightened up- wait. why was he happy? didn't he realize who-

“SANS I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU AND Y/N ARE HAVING A CHILD TOGETHER!!”

“uh…” Sans felt sweat rolled down the side of his head.

“*Ahem* excuse me, I did not mean to interrupt. Continue.” Papyrus sat politely across from a very confused Sans.

“w-well.. the parent is s-someone in the house.. a-anyway! there's a thing called mood swings, and they o-occur when someone is indeed, pregnant or is having a menstrual cycle, and blah bla, long story short, they make you either feel like crying like a baby, (heh) or ripping someone's throat out.”

Papyrus sat quietly in thought, before opening his jaw to say something, “Did you rip out anyone's throat?”

“n-no Paps.” Sans almost smiled at his oblivious remark. Almost.

“WELL! Then we must invite our closest frie- oh. Oh dear..” Papyrus brought a phalange up to his teeth, and subconsciously nibbled on it. “Sans, we must find our friends! And Frisk! I have not seen them in so very long! HOw is Toriel? She always made the best pies! And Alphys! A-AND UNDYNE! I MUST GIVE HER A TASTE OF MY SPAGHETTI-”

“Undyne I dead.” Shit. SHIT! He hadn't meant to say that! oh god-

“w-what?” Papyrus’ voice was low, sad, and Sans was so unused to it he almost asked where is real brother had gone.

“w-well… she was reported gone by the government a-after.. Alphys was taken into the lab for-”

“Science?” The HoPe in Papyrus’ voice made Sans decide to leave out the part that Alphys is in the lab to breed and produce more of her kind. The thought almost made Sans double over and throw up.

“ah- y-yea. science.”

“But.. We don't know for sure Undyne is dead, correct?”

“yea but.. they're pretty sure-”

“THEN THERE IS STILL HOPE!” Sans flinched, and Papyrus immediately lowered his voice. “My apologies.”

Sans shook his head and waved his hand as a ‘no biggie’ gesture.

“Wait so.. if you're having a child, then I'm going to be aN UNCLE?!!!?”

“uh.. I suppose?” and a father. but Sans left that part out.

“Sans! This is so exciting! Although I am unsure how this process works, I'm sure much dating was involved between you and Y/N!?” God, Papyrus was adorable.

“well.. actually-”

“I do believe that the dating Manuel called it, ‘the sex’, no?” Sans blushed.

“Paps- I-I.. we didn't..”

“Hmm.. well when I was at that very dirty and dark place before here, they showed me tricks that made me feel very goo-”

The two of brothers heard the front door slam shut, prompting Papyrus to go bolting down stairs, yelling ‘HUMANANNNN!!’, leaving Sans by himself, nervous about how you'd act. Probably disgusted. SHameful. He had said awful things that he so desperately wanted to take back.

AFter a few moments, Sans could here your boots clomping upstairs, then stop in front of his door. He gripped the pink blanket tightly around him, and shivered slightly. He just hoped you wouldn't hit him.

“Sans?” he heard you whisper quietly. “You okay?”

well that was unexpected. Clearing his throat(?), he answered a meek

“y-yeah.”, which you must've took as an invitation to walk inside. You opened the door, and Sans almost melted under your gaze. You looked so lovely. At first, he denied these feelings. He couldn't stand having feelings for a human… but he just let himself stare into your pupils that looked gold. They shined when there was no light to reflect off of. Your cheeks were a dark Crimson because of the cold, and your hair was speckled with snowflakes.

“I-I just wanted to check on you.. and say sor-”

“no. I-I'm sorry. I was a real dick, and I'm just… I'm sorry. I don't want to make excuses, but I think I have mood swings. y’know what those are, right?” You nodded in confirmation, which made Sans visibly relax to. You sighed, and asked

“What did you tell Papyrus? Or, rather, what didn't you tell me?” Sans gritted his teeth once more, then sighed.

“I-I told him.. that someone in the house made me pregnant. he thinks, it's you.”

_It was always your fault._

**Next Chapter: ~~Who was Undyne.~~** _  
_


	18. ???!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT IM SO SORRY YOU GUYS I CANNOT BELIVE I WAS ON HIATUS FOR SO LONG UGHH
> 
> Okay so, I'm rly sorry, but I was super busy. so bare with me. I was kinda procrastinating too, -looks pointedly at Hamilton Fanfictions- and yea. ANYYWWAY enjoy the next chapter! (FINALLY)

The three of you sat on the couch, idly watching the tv. A show about this guy running throughout the country and eating different foods seemed to be the only other decent thing on. Papyrus told you that he really wanted to learn how to make different varieties of food, instead of just pasta. You almost choked when he came across the Adult Channels on the guide, read one of the names and asked, ‘Human, what is a Cream Pie?’

  
Let's just say,

  
While you were fighting for the controller back, Sans was full on belly laughing.

  
Which reminds you,

  
“Sans? How long does a Monster-Pregnancy last?” Sans turned to face you, and pondered for a moment.

  
“huh, haven't thought of that..”

  
“SANS! THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOUR PROCRASTINATION!” Papyrus groaned in frustration.

  
You and Sans chuckled for a while, until Papyrus finally got sick of this and up and left. Sighing, you eased back into the cushions, turning your attention back to the small skeleton.

  
“So? Do you like, not know?” Sans shook his head, gritting his teeth.

  
“I just haven't gotten to think about things like that.” He mumbled. You nodded in understanding, then draped an arm around his back, pulling him flush against your side. You felt heat radiate off of him.

  
“You're warm.” You gave him a small squeeze on emphasis, “And surprisingly soft.” He blushed slightly, and turned his attention back to the tv.

  
“the pregnancy probably won't take much longer… possibly only a month or two left.” You looked at him, shocked.

  
“But, it's only been a couple of months! How in the world could a baby form that quickly?” He shrugged.

  
“it's a skeleton, they don't need nine months because they don't have,” He pinched your arm lightly, “flesh.” Sighing deeply, he lay his skull on your shoulder, relaxing.

 

 

 

  
“Oh! Human! You and Sans are finished dating, yes?” You blushed once more, looking at Sans pointedly. He shrugged and gave a lazy smile to Papyrus.

  
“yea bro.”

  
“WONDERFUL! Now! Human, if you don't mind, I must begin prepping for Sans’ shower of the baby!” you snorted unattractively, then full on went into a laughing fit.

  
“P-Papyrus, it's not a” You had to stop so you could breathe, “It's not an actual shower” You continued to laugh.

  
“It's not?”

  
“nope.”

  
“OH! Well, that makes things easier! I was not sure how anyone could possibly eat my fabulous spaghetti while in the shower! Anyway, Human! You must send out the invitations to a few monsters that my brother and I are acquainted with! AND! My dearest friend, Undyne!”

  
Undyne?

  
Where have you heard that name…

  
“Wait, isn't Undyne the monster who… OH YEAH! She's the one who launched an entire monster rebellion, but, like.. died?” Papyrus went silent for a few moments.

  
“W-Well! Actually, we don't know if she's dead or not!” Papyrus looked like he was almost in tears.

  
“O-Oh! Of course, we weren't… 100% sure she was dead!” Papyrus perked up after that, Sans began tugging on your sleeve, motioning you to follow him.  
“I'll be right back, Paps!”

 

 

  
“she's dead.” Sans said.

  
“Are you sure?” He nodded.

  
“even if she had escaped, the collar she has on would give out a lethal shock, enough to kill king Asgore.”

  
“What if she got the collar off?”

  
“impossible. this shit is high tech, not even Alphys could figure it out. and, trust me, she's the smartest monster I know.”

  
“Papyrus is going to be heart broken…” Sans huffed, defeated/

  
“yea, yea… I know. we just… gotta tell him when the time is right.”

  
“But we've tried! He won't listen!” Sans shook his head,

  
“but as soon as we say it, we take back, remember? we have to be honest with him.”

  
“But not, brutally honest.” He nodded.

  
“exactly.”

 

 

  
It had been a long night, full of awkward glances with Sans whenever Papyrus brought up Undyne. It broke your heart. It seemed like aside from Sans and Frisk, Undyne was his only true friend.

  
“Tell me about Undyne.” You suddenly got a weird glance from Sans.

  
“I would love to, Human!” Papyrus seemed to smile even brighter at the mention of her name. “Well, it started long ago~

  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~

  
-this is in Papyrus’ point of view-

  
Papyrus stared uneasily at the big building that lay before his eyes. The Windows were long, and the brick facade didn't help the butterflies within his soul. Taking a deep breath, he turned and hugged his older brother, Sans.

  
“you're going to do great today, bro. I promise.” Sans placed a small skeleton kiss on Paps’ forehead, then turned to leave, giving a lazy wave goodbye.

  
“Okay Papyrus, you can do this.” Gripping the straps of his backpack tighter, he marched into school.

 

  
It had been a rather interesting day, all of the kids picking on the new monster. They said his name was, something like, Papaya maybe? Shrugging, Undyne trudge through the hallways, picking up her books on simple multiplication. Unbelievable. She had to do math on her tenth birthday. Huffing, she made her way to class.

  
“hello class. today we have a new student, named Papyrus.” The teacher mumbled unenthusiastically. Undyne chuckled to herself at the sight of the small monster. He sported a very overly sized yellow and red sweater, with dark boots and a scarf that covered most of his face. He probably didn't know that he was supposed to take it off.

  
“Hello, friends!” He chirped. Undyne smiled to herself. He was oblivious. She liked that.

 

 

  
It was odd. Everytime he said something to one of his classmates, they'd respond rather rudely. Taking. deep breath, he made his way into the lunchroom. Tables were filled with monsters, already taken. The only table that was open was by the corner of the room. Unoccupied. Sighing, he found himself alone in a room full of others.

  
He took out his spaghetti leftovers from Sans, and began eating. Alone.

  
“What's up, nerd?” Gritting his teeth, he forced himself not to tear up. Turning, he saw a fish monster with bright red hair, and a toothy smile. “Is this seat taken?” Papyrus shook his head, and internally smiled when she sat next to him. “Papyrus, right? Yeah, people’ve told me about you. I'm Undyne.”

  
“G-good things?”

  
“All kinds of things.” He smiled. People were talking about him? Does that mean…

  
“Am I famous?” Undyne giggled.

  
“Sure you are. And I'm the head of the royal guard.”

  
“YOU ARE?!”

  
“... I will be.”

  
~~~Flashback end~~~

  
“So, the two of you met when you were younger?” You asked.

  
“Indeed, Human! But, then family things happened, as Sans said. I hadn't seen her for years. Then, when a royal guard was being assembled, I knew that Undyne would be there!”

  
“shockingly she was.”

  
“So, you two are really close then?” Papyrus nodded vigorously. Sighing, you stood up and made your way to the door. This was too much to process. Papyrus would never see his best friend again, people are trying to steal Sans, and at the same time he is pregnant. Holy shit.

 

 

  
You decided to ditch the city, and walk through the woods instead. It was calmer here, the snow made the scenery look flawless. Your mom would always tell you that if you ever get stuck, go into the woods. Your answer always lies in there.

  
You stomped through the snow-covered ground, enjoying the sounds emitting from underneath your boot. You took out your phone, and began ordering any supplies you think you may need for Sans.

  
Sans.

  
A pang of worry flowed through you, because the two brothers could be in trouble.

  
But you pushed that feeling aside. Papyrus was strong. He’d protect Sans.

  
HoPefully.

  
As you came into a clearing, you noticed tracks. How odd…

  
On closer inspection, you realized these tracks were not ordinary deer tracks… they were… webbed?

  
“holy shit” You murmured. What kind of an animal did you find? Suddenly, the bushes to your left began shaking, and you almost made a run for it. You were about to sprint when you heard..

  
“h-help..” A small voice. WHoever this belonged to seemed desperate. You thought back to how Sans was before all this happened. Helpless, vulnerable.

  
“please” God, you couldn't take it any longer. You ran over to the voice, and gasped, jumping back. The sight was too much. Gathering your bearings, you walked back over, and moved the bushes apart. SUre enough, there she was.

  
“Undyne.”

NEXT CHAPTER: I think you knows what's happening next .


	19. SOrry IM SO LATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn some things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends. 
> 
> I'm so sorry this is late. I lost my keyboard and couldn't find it.
> 
> It was in my moms fuckign closet. hER CLOSET. 
> 
> ugh I'm embarrassed. I'm so so sorry. I AM SORRY.

Your arms stung from the icy-hot wind. Your hair brushed against your eyes, you felt tears begin to form.

  
‘Just get to the house..’ you told yourself. They'd help you. Sans and Papyrus were there. They’ll help you.

  
Undyne had a broken arm. Cuts along her face, a leg that was clean off. It got stuck in a bear trap.

  
She had a missing eye, but it was healed properly so it must've been from before. SHe looked extremely tired. Limp in your arms, and quite light.

  
Too light.

  
You trudged through the snow, toes numb and face stinging. Your coat was draped along the blue monster, you knew she was cold enough.

  
How do you possibly find everything that you're looking for? By chance? The split second before you could lose them? It's like…

  
Somethings calling you. It’s as if there is some sort. of force, a voice… calling you. It’s like you were meant to find these monsters. Like… you're the missing key to the lock. The last piece of the puzzle.

 

  
The house was in sight. The tears finally fell down your face, freezing completely. The fog in front of your face not making it any easier to see through the tears. You heard Undyne murmur something unintelligible, but ignored it.

  
Your knees began to shake. Your arms were so sore, no matter how light Undyne was. You wished someone would take her out of your arms before..  
.  
…..

  
………

  
…….  
………..

  
You fall.

 

 

 

 

  
Black…

  
It was all black…

  
Suddenly.. there are hands…

  
YOUR hands…

  
They look…

  
Smaller…. less threatening…

  
How odd..

  
How curious…

  
There are two red orbs…

  
Dark red orbs…

  
No..

  
They're red…

  
With smaller black orbs.. like…

  
eyes…

  
Two red eyes…

  
Staring at you… how odd…

  
how CURIOUS….

  
“Hello.”

  
WHO SAID THAT?!

  
“It’s me. Only me.”

  
WHO ARE YOU? WHERE AM I?

  
“Do not be afraid. I come at peace.”

  
Who are you…

  
“I am you. Apart of you, the part..

  
you FORGET.”

  
I-I… forget?

  
“Yes. You forget much actually. Like…

  
...your mother.”

  
N-no…

  
“Yes. You have forgotten her. You forgot who she was.”

  
No! I… I couldn't have!

  
“Oh, but you did. It is quite odd. You forgot someone so close to you. And yet the person you despise the most…

  
You'll never forget them.”

  
WHO ARE YOU?!

  
“Like I said before. I. Am. You.

  
You see, I am your trait. I have not been found out yet.”

  
What’s your name?

  
“Curiousity. I am curiousity. I am also forgetfulness. I am laziness as well. I am not patient though. I have some perseverance too. I am strong. And-”

  
Who are you.

  
“Ah, yes, your impatience shows.” They chuckled, “I think, what you should ask, is who YOU are.”

  
This is not the time for stupid questions.

  
“Okay, okay. You, are the Finder. The locator of our saviors. They are the others who will free us from imprisonment. But first, they need to be found.”

  
By me, I'm guessing?

  
“Very good. You are quite intelligent. I hoped the Finder would be clever.”

  
So… I haven't been finding these monster by chance?

  
“Pff, of course not. You are not THAT smart. Nobody is.

  
Except me.”

  
But who are YOU?

  
“Once again, I am you. Your internal being. Your mind. I am simply helping you, since you were too stupid to figure out that you're chosen.”

  
Chosen?

  
“Ah, yes, we are the chosen ones. The ones sent here to help others and…”

  
And?

  
“To kill.”

  
W-what?!

  
“Yes. The will be genocide. But do not worry! I will be here to help you!”

  
I-I can't kill anyone!

  
“Yes you can. You are the FInder. You are meant to do this. This is who YOU are. You must.”

  
The orbs began growing.

  
Suddenly, there was a heart. A cartoonish teal heart. It had a small dark red arrow pointing forward.

  
What.. what is that?

  
They chuckled once more

  
“That, is OUR soul. It is your entire being. Protect it.”

  
Why is there an arrow?

  
“The arrow guides you. Follow it, and you'll find out where you need to go.”

  
B-but… How-?

  
“I must be off. But do not worry, I'll always be here. Inside you. After all…

  
...I am you.”

 

 

  
“GAH!” Your breath returned, very suddenly. You awakened to Sans staring at you, fear etched in his features.

  
“Y/N?? Can you hear me?” He asked. You nodded, shock still settling in. “Can you move?” You tried raising your hand, it failed. You settled on shaking your head.

  
“I see..” He raised a bony finger to his skull, thinking. “We'll just settled for yes and no questions, okay?” You nodded.

  
“Okay.. first, are you alright?” You nodded. You internally blushed because he was so concerned for you.

  
“Good good.. does anything hurt?” You nodded.

  
“O-oh… is it your head?” Another nod.

  
“that's okay.. just a headache. It's common.” You smiled.

  
“Can you talk?” YOu shook your head no.

  
“Hm… do you know what happened to Undyne?” Another shake.

  
“Well, uh.. do you know what this is?” Sans suddenly raised his arm, and showed you your SOUL. The teal glow shining on his face.

  
You nodded.

  
He seemed shocked. He stared at you, a brow ridge raised.

  
“You… you do?” A nod.

  
“It's my soul..”  
He gasped.

  
“How did you…”

  
“I am the FInder.” Sans suddenly jumped from the couch, onto the group, his collar moving with him.

  
“w-what?”

  
“I am the Finder… I-I must..” You trembled. How did you get in this mess.?

  
“Y/N… are you..” Sans looked terrified.

  
“Sans? Are you alright?” YOu moved your hand over to him, but he flinched back.

  
What was wrong? Why was he..

  
You suddenly saw your reflection in your mirror on the wall. The one your mom had given you years ago. The one you loved.

  
Your eyes were a deep green. Red in the middle, deep red…

  
Like…

  
Like those eyes you saw before..

  
“SANS! Y/N! C-COME QUICK!” Papyrus suddenly yelled. “I-IT’S UNDYNE! SHE’S…

  
H-Hurt…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt anyone's gonna read this anymore...


	20. SAVE MERCY ACT...... FIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hard choice. 
> 
> And a persuasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOWDY DOO!
> 
> Comment ca va? 
> 
> Ignore my French I am annoying. 
> 
> NAYWAY!
> 
> I have another chapter enjoy and don't hate me thanks
> 
> the real hate will start in next chapter tho Sao yAY

Suddenly, your reflection appeared normal. Something inside you snapped and you bolted upstairs towards Papyrus.

  
Inside your room where the brothers must've put Undyne, Papyrus sat on top of your bad, looking down at Undyne. His eyes seemed sad. Orange tears ran down his face silently as he stared at the motionless monster beside him.

  
Undyne was frozen in place, her eye barely open, as she whispered quietly to the skeleton. What she said must've made him cry even more because he quickly wiped his face, embarrassed. He shouldn't be, this is his best friend.

 

 

 

 

  
Undyne…

  
….

  
...Wake up Undyne…

  
……..

  
Wake up.

  
Yours eyes trailed her body. Scars scattered her arms, face, everywhere. It reminded you of yourself.

  
Except those scars probably aren't from herself.

  
Papyrus wrapped his long lanky arms around her figure, whispering things to each other. Undyne’s body was shaking unnaturally. Her one good eye had tears streaming down, matching Papyrus’ expression. At first glance, she looked like a skeleton as well. She was extremely malnourished.

  
Looking deeper, you saw something. Something you hadn't been able to see before.

  
Her SOUL.

  
And Papyrus’.

  
And Sans’.

  
And yours.

  
It was… new. Odd. It made you uncomfortable. The small cartoonish hearts floating just above their ribcages’ seemed like something personal. It felt like they were naked, everything all out on display.

  
_Like it was something you shouldn't see…_

 

 

  
…..

  
………..

  
……….

  
……………….

  
…………

  
…………….

  
‘Finder….

  
Wake up Finder’……

  
…….’You have a quest to finish’.……..

  
….’You cannot get distracted’……….

 

  
Dark. It's dark. Too dark. Then, there are the eyes. Those telltale eyes.

 

  
Why do you always bring me here at the worst times?!

  
“Oh, hush. It's my job. It's your too, but like I said. Humans are quite possibly the stupidest creatures there are.”

  
You are… not human?

  
They sighed, “No, of course not. If I were human, I'd be watching cat videos and shit like that. Funny how you things get entertained so easily.”

  
That's not what we do all the time, y'know…

  
“Yeah, yeah. I know. You also enslave an entire species as well. Nothing personal, but you're not helping your case.”

  
I never did anything like that!

  
They seemed to think for a moment. Red orbs scrunching up slightly, searching for an answer.

  
“Well, that is why you're the Finder. Not everyone gets a chance like this.”

  
Why did you bring me here?

  
“Obvious reasons.”

  
Um… which are-?

  
They sighed once more. “You're stupider than I thought. I brought you here because you have to make a choice. This choice will affect you for the rest of you quest. Pick the wrong option, and there will be consequences.”

  
W-well, what the right option then?

  
“I can't tell you that. Only you can. You're the Finder, so FIND the answer.”

  
Sans has been rubbing off on you, I see.

  
“Shut. Up. That trash bag of a monster doesn't deserve our recognition. Which, by the way, brings us to our decision.”

  
What does Sans have to do with all of this?

  
“Ahuehuehue, you'll see.” They chuckled, and suddenly, the eyes evaporated into the pitch black nothingness beyond you.

  
SAVE

  
MERCY

  
ACT

  
FIGHT

 

  
What? What are these?

  
“You options.” They suddenly whispered from behind you, making you jump.

  
D-don't scare me like that!

  
“Pfft, calm down. Now.” Suddenly, a black hand crept from behind and was placed on top of yours, directing you, “Choose your path.”

  
M-my path? What doesn't that mean?

  
“I do not know, Finder. What does it mean?”

  
I-I…

 

  
The options in front of you glistened with what seemed to be pure energy. You squinted, looking harder, and noticed it looked like the same material your souls was made out of.

 

  
You decided to SAVE. Not knowing what it was, but it sounded okay. Reaching up, you went to press the box, only to be stopped by the shadow behind you.

  
“SAVEing someone will have a consequences.”

  
What do you mean?

  
“If you SAVE, it will either kill you, or someone you know well. Regardless of how you know them.”

  
What do you mean, ‘how I know them?’

  
“It means whether they were a friend, a family member, or…” They shifted behind you… “AN E N E M Y”

  
O-oh…

  
“I'd SAVE someone when you truly need it. And, judging by the looks of it, you don't. So away with that option!” They grasped your shoulders and pushed you to the left, making you face the MERCY button.

  
Is.. is MERCY a good option?

  
They hesitated for a moment…

  
“If you want to be some kind of angel-savior person, sure. Buuuut…” The red orbs suddenly grew wider on emphasis, “It's very boring that route.”

  
Boring?

  
“Yes. Boring. It's the easy way. It doesn't do anything to help any of us, simply allows you to live on as you were. You end whatever choice you have, and just act like nothing happened before.”

  
So… nothing happens if I press this?

  
“Exactly. It's a useless button. Something I'd never use because, hey, let's be honest here, who doesn't like a little action? Speaking of which..”

  
You were pushed once more to the next option, ACT.

  
“Ah, yes. The ACT button. Truly a life-saver.”

  
What does it do?

  
“ACTing gives you a choice of how your further life-decisions will go. You can choose multiple paths, such as being rude to someone, being overly friendly to someone, being flirty with someone, yards yadda you get the point. ACT may be everything you need. It's important. Without it, you wouldn't be able to sneak up on your v-” They cut themselves off. You stared suspiciously at them, or rather, the red orbs floating above you.

  
“Sorry, got a bit carried away there. ANYWAY! ACT is indeed important, and, in conclusion, can be used in several ways.”

  
FIGHT was the last option left. Suddenly, the hands grasping your shoulders tightened. You felt cold and empty for a second, and then…

  
then…

  
you saw something. A child. They were crying. Alone. You..

  
You recognized this child. Something about them intrigued you. You knew them from somewhere…

  
Then the memory faded as quickly as it came, and you were back staring at the button.

  
“..Press it.”

  
W-what?!

  
“Finder. This is who you are. You have to press it.”

  
What will it do?

  
“What it has to do. This is what the Finder needs to do. You have to do this.”

  
B-but what's going to happen if I press it?

  
“...press it.”

  
No.

  
“Press the button, Y/N.”

  
I can't! What's going to happen?

  
“Just press the button!”

  
Tell me why first!

  
“I cannot! You don't have the time! Hurry up and press it!”

  
WHY?

  
“Because you have to!”

  
Just explain first!

  
“PRESS THE BUTTON!”

  
NO!

  
“p r e s s I t.”

  
Suddenly, the hands on your shoulders moved, and grasped your own. Gasping, you fought to shake them off, instead they held on tighter. Yanking your arms up,

  
…..

  
………..

  
……..  
…………..

  
…….  
……………….

  
You pressed the button.

  
FIGHT


	21. LA T E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we find out more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whOAAAAAAAAAAA YOU GUUUYS IM SO FRIKIN SORRYYYYYYYYYYYY
> 
> I'm back, but updates will be slow. 
> 
> bare with me.
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr if u want to help write this fic; @ham-is-gr8
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR PATIENCE!!

You weren’t truly awake. In fact, you felt paralyzed. Frozen. Unnaturally motionless. 

But the thing was, you were awake. At least, your mind was. You could see, feel, breathe, everything. You just couldn’t move. It was like you were a puppet. As if you were being controlled by something else.

Suddenly, your head turned, and you realized where you were. You were still in that room from before. The room from before you had blacked out and went… there.

In front of you, a faded mirror presented your reflection. Your eyes once again had arrows running down them, and realization hit you.  _ You weren’t you.  _ Clearly, someone else had control of your body. 

_ What the hell is happening. _

You were brought forward, despite how much you truly didn’t want to. Whole body now facing the mirror, you felt your face. Or.. rather.. Someone felt you face. They touched at you mouth, moved down to your neck, and rested on your hips.

“I forgot how great it felt to be in a mortal body…” ~~You~~ _ someone  _ murmured. Whoever this was, twirled like a little kid, letting out a blood curdling laugh and boy if that didn’t scare the hell out of you. 

Undyne still lay unconscious on the bed, her body weak and eye shut. Her features showed distress, clear discomfort. You felt the corners of your mouth pull down into a grimace, stalking towards the bed. Your clammy hands lay dangerously close to Undyne's body, and god all you wanted is for this trance to _ stop. _

_ W-who are you? What are you doing to me? _

“Oh, relax. S’not like Undyne is already too weak to recover.” You(?) said.

_ What? What do you mean? _

_ “ _ Does it look like anyone in this worthless timeline has monster food?” You snarled, and for a second, you didn’t recognize your own voice. 

_ Monster food? _

_ “ _ Damn, you truly are an idiot. Monster food, like most people already know, is what monsters need to consume to be able to regain health.”

_ B-but- _

“You didn’t let me finish. You see, if your health is high enough, sure, you’ll be able to slowly heal.  _ But,  _ clearly, Undyne is beyond weak. I mean, c’mon. How stupid are you?”

_ I-I didn’t know… _

“Yeah, yeah.  _ Anyway~ _

You chose fight, correct? Yes. I remember well.” This person said. “Fight does exactly what it says.  _ Fight.  _ Kill. Simple.”

_ N-No! You can’t kill anyone! S-stop it! STOP IT _

Your captor chuckled manically, your worry rising impossibly more. 

“Oh, please, you can’t stop me. Even if yo-”

“h-ha…” Undyne whined unconsciously, snapping you out of your argument with… yourself? 

“Shit.” Your captor muttered, dashing to the other end of the room and digging through drawers. “C’mon..  _ C’mon, there’s gotta be something…” _

_ What are you looking for? _

“A knife, dipshit. Won’t get any LOVE without one.” You spat to yourself. Part of you, the  _ true  _ you, wanted to say ‘oh yeah it's in the kitchen,’, because honestly you were curious what this ‘LOVE’ was. But… the bigger part? The bigger part knew there was something truly not right with whoever had taken over your body. This person… was mentally unstable. 

The creak of a door jolted your possessor out of their mad search, to reveal a beyond upset Papyrus.   

“O-oh… hello, human…” He murmured. There was a quick jolt of static, pull in your stomach, and you felt yourself regain control as quickly as it left. 

“I-I’m… I’m back?” You asked yourself to Pap’s confusion. You felt your face, pulled at your hair, and sighed in relief. You were back. You turned to look in the mirror, but felt your eyes widen in horror. The dark arrows still remained. You weren’t fully you still. 

“Sans w-was looking for you, in the kitchen…” He said uncharacteristically quietly. You nodded, still extremely frantic about not truly being you. 

“O-okay.” You turned to leave, before pausing in you steps and facing Pap. “Will you be alright?” You murmured, to which he nodded slowly. 

“Yes, I will be… okay.” You offered a small hug, to which he returned gratefully. “Thank you, human.” You rubbed the side of his skull softly, kissing at the temple before leaving.

*

“Sans? You th-” A clot in your throat halted you from speaking, arms spasming and eyes rolling back, and the familiarity of not being in control settled back into your joints. 

_ Fuck. _

“Oh, heya Y/N, how ya- … uh”  Sans’ eyelights shrunk, barely visible against his dark sockets. “Y-your… eyes…” He stared in shock, as you took a step forward. 

“Well, well, well. So, we meet again.”  ~~You~~ _ they  _ said venomously. You stalked forward, corners of your mouth pulled up into an evil grin. Sans, lightly clutching his stomach, backed away, one hand up as if  **_he could even try to stop me._ **

_ That…. That wasn’t me _

**_I can’t wait to break that flimsy skull of his in half an-_ **

_ N-no! What’s happening?! _

Sans, in a desperate attempt to defend himself, grabbed a knife and held it in front of himself. 

“C-Chara...what did you… G-GET OUT OF HER!” He yelled, fear laced in his words. “O-or I’ll-!”

“You’ll what, Sans? Kill me? Hah! You don’t have the balls.” You smirked, hand resting on a slightly cocked hip. “Puh- _ lease.  _ Like you’d hurt dear old Y/N.” 

“I-I…” Sans’ knees wobbled slightly, now fully backed up against the wall. Suddenly, his brow bones angled in, determination in his features. “Go ahead. Kill me.” 

Honestly, you weren’t expecting that. And, apparently, whoever was in your body wasn’t either. 

“ **_What?”_ **

_ “ _ Y-yeah, you heard me. Kill me. It’ll only prove how fucking desperate you are for LOVE. Killing a 1hp monster?  _ Weak. _ ” Looking closer, the true you could see his hand trailing closer to the lingering pan on the counter.

“I-I… huh. I  _ suppose  _ you’re right. I’m not exactly in the strongest form currently, but-” Hard metal against the back of your head was the last thing you felt before a pull in your chest caused whoever was controlling you to fuck off. 

Your body fell to the floor, as you groaned in pain.

“ _ Fuck.”  _ You muttered, looking up at Papyrus who help on of his spaghetti pots in his hands. “P-Papyrus?” 

“Welcome back,  _ kid.” _ Sans drawled, crouching down and inspecting your face. Cold bone against your unnaturally hot skin felt like relief, and his hard fingers stretch your eyes open. 

“Sans.” He grunted in response, “What are you doing.” 

“Looking if that asshole’s gonna be takin’ over your body anytime soon.”

“.... who?” He rolled his eyelights in response, pulling you up into sitting position. 

“They’re knocked out.” He informed Papyrus, to which his brother nodded in understandment. 

“W-who’s knocked out?” You asked, confused. Sans seemed hesitant, but sighed. 

****_“Chara.”_** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bother me on tumblr; @ham-is-gr8

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are great! Please tell me how u feel~
> 
> PLZ COMMENT


End file.
